The Rush
by lifesaver55
Summary: 15 years of being the perfect cop...now Seajae's on the verge of something that no one may be able to deal with including Bosco.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.  
  
Note: This is my ongoing addiction of Seajae and Bosco Stories. I hope it will be good but somedays I just hope it will get written. Thank you all that are still reading these. It warms my heart.  
  
THE RUSH  
  
Chapter One- First Time For Everything  
  
Seajae Boscorelli whiped the steam of the mirror. Looking back at her was a woman she barly reconized anymore. Her hair was more grey then blond. The laugh lines around her eyes were coming close to being wrinkles. She was thirty-seven years old today. It had to have been the worst day she ever had. It started when her two year old daughter Hope threw up at five this morning and went down hill from there. She closed her eyes and wished back the whole day. Every single minute from the time she got up to right now. Feelling warm arms wrap around she relaxed a little.  
  
"You ok?" Muarice Boscorelli wispered into his wifes ear. She smelled for berry shampoo and berry body wash. The scent turned him on as much as when she smelled for gun powder.  
  
"I'm old. But I guess I'm ok." He kissed her neck.  
  
"Your not old. Your the hottest detective the NYPD has."  
  
"I feel like the oldest." She leaned back and tried to make the events of the day fade away.  
  
"Elliot called. He wants to know if your ok." Bosco felt Seajae tence. "He said you seemed a little distant before you left tonight."  
  
"I shot a fourteen year old girl tonight Bosco. How should I have left?" She tried to pull away but he held her firmly agiast his chest and looked at her in the mirror.  
  
"A fourteen year old girl who had a gun on your partner." Seajae started to tremble.  
  
"She was just a child Bosco."  
  
"Children don't carry glocks and hold them to cops heads." He turned her around and looked into her soft brown eyes. "You did what you had to do Seajae. You did your job. You've never questioned your job before. Don't start now." She was trembaling when Bosco pulled her back to him and held her tight. She sobbed and let the pent up tears finally fall. He had never seen his wife break down like this. He held her tight and wispered calming words but he didn't know what had made her feel so weak and vaulerable. Then it came to him. In all the years he'd known her she had never killed anyone. Shot them yes but no one ever died. "Oh baby." He lead her to thier bed and sat down pulling her in his lap.  
  
"She had a baby Bosco. He's three months old. She was just trying to feed her baby." Bosco rocked her and let her tears fall.  
  
"There's other ways to feed your children. You saved Elliot."  
  
"Maybe she would have never pulled the trigger."  
  
"You never second guess anything Seajae. Don't start now." He kissed her forhead and tried to wipe the tears. She lifted her head and kissed his lips. She needed to feel his warmth. She was so cold. "Seaj, sweety...." She pushed him over and continued kissing him. She ajusted her self so she could feel his whole body under her. Bosco knew he should stop. Just push her away and hold but in his heart he knew she needed this. He felt her hand under his shirt and her hips rocking on his. He had no choice but to give in. The towel Seajae was wearing was long gone as he rolled her on her back and got as close to her as he could get.  
  
"Bosco......." She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Make me forget for awhile." He kissed her knowing it would only be an short term fix. But he knew what it was like to want to feel alive when your surrounded in death. It was the least he could do for his wife. Make her forget the first person she ever killed was a fourteen year old child with a child of her own. It was a patch on a pot hole but if it made her forget, even for a little while, he was going to help her. And he did just that. Over and over again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"His name is Owen. He's half hispanic half caucasion." Cole Lambert looked at Seajae Boscorelli's tiered eyes. "Seajae you don't have to do this."  
  
"He has nobody because of me."  
  
"Have you talked this over with Bosco?"  
  
"I just want to know....need to know he's ok." Seajae needed a cigarette bad. It had been well over three months since she had one but the craving got worse my the minute.  
  
"You need to talk to Bosco before I even think of putting you up for the foster home on this one. I know the thing with Alli hurt you both a lot." Cole knew loosing Alli Cummings to her god parents had hurt both the Boscorelli's and Alli.  
  
"Alli's sixteen. She would of only been with us a short time anyway. We still see her and talk all the time. This child has no one Cole." He picked up the phone and handed it to Seajae.  
  
"Then get Bosco down here to plead your case with you." Seajae knew all she would have to do is ask and Bosco would say yes. Then again he had a problem with doing things when guilt was involved. Cole had always been good to them. Seajae dialed Bosco's cell and hoped he was in a real good mood.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosoc was in a real bad mood. He was knee deep in mud and Joey Doyle was sitting on the curb laughing at him. The man he had just chased in the ally was trying to wrestle himself out of Bosco's hold.  
  
"Quit skirming jag off or I'll put you face down in this crap and leave the cuffs on." His right pocket started ringing. While holding on to the mud wrestler with his left hand he grabbed his phone and thew it to Doyle. "Mind getting that for me?"  
  
"Not a problem Sarg." Joey laughed again and answer the phone. "Boscorelli's Mud Spa, May I help you."  
  
"Funny Doyle, real funny." Bosco started wading out of the mud with his prisoner in tow.  
  
"Doyle?"  
  
"Hey Seaj. Yeah it's me. Bos is a little.....busy...."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He's ass deep in a mud hole wrestling with a guy who stole twinkies from the Bodaga on 59th."  
  
"So I'm thinking there's no smile on his face?"  
  
"Not. Why?"  
  
"I need to ask him something important." Bosco slid and twisted landing both him and his charge deeper in the mud.  
  
"Doyle, a little help." He glared at his partner.  
  
"Nope. Now is not the time. I'll have him call you back. You at home?"  
  
"Ah, no. I really need to talk to him."  
  
"Bosco..it's your wife...she needs to talk to you." Bosco slid another couple of inches pushing the man in front of him.  
  
"Does it look like I can talk to her Doyle?" He pushed ahead a little more and hoped they were almost to the edge. "What does she want?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need to know if it's ok to bring......bring Claudia Jackson's baby home."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"Doyle don't you start....."  
  
"Yeah...ok. Um Bosco she want to know if you would mind another....she wants to foster Claudia Jackson's baby." Bosco was at the edge of the mud and pushed the man onto solid ground.  
  
"Is she freaking nuts?" Bosco looked at Doyle. He put his hand over the phone.  
  
"Is that a yea?" Bosco glared at Doyle. He knew Seajae was feeling guilty about the shooting but to take the girls child into thier home. "Bosco...what should I tell her?"  
  
"Tell her we'll talk about it later." He got out of the mud and walked to the RMP. He knew she would be livid about being put off but hell the day sucked anyway.  
  
"He said he'll talk about it later."  
  
"We don't have till later. Put him on."  
  
"She needs to talk to you now Bos." Doyle handed him the phone. Bosco handed over the prisoner and took the phone.  
  
"I'm a little tied up here Seajae...."  
  
"I know I just..."  
  
"Yeah...well we have three kids at home who we manage to see for only a few hours a day...how can you even think about bringing a baby home Seajae."  
  
"I thought it might...I want to help him Bosco."  
  
"Well living with us wouldn't help the kid. Find him a nice foster home. He's young. Someone will take him." The mud was harding on his pants. "I gotta go." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat He looked at Doyle then back at the phone. For the first time in over six years he hung up the phone without telling his wife he loved her. If his life wasn't going to be hell because he said no about the baby it was going to be hell because of that. He shook his head. Bosco was sleeping on the couch. He could feel it.  
  
"Can you move?" Doyle looked at Bosco.  
  
"I may not be able to get out of the car." He took the keys out of his pocket. "You drive." He threw them to Doyle and made his way to the passangers seat. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The bar was crouded for a Thursday night. Bosco called home and Emily answered. He told her that Seajae had gone down to Angela's to do some book work. He was in big trouble and he knew it. His wife only did the books for the bar on Sunday. Bosco parked his truck behind the bar next to Seajae's jeep. He sat there for awhile. Thinking about the last few days. IAD had called the shooting clean but yet Seajae still didn't seem to have the energy to go to work like she used to. Maybe taking Claudia Jackson's son was what she needed but he knew they were streaching things as it was. Quality time with thier children was a rarity lately. How could they find time to love another child. Bosco got out of the truck and headed into the bar. The music was loud and the lights dim. He checked the office before he ventured out into the bar to find his wife.  
  
"Hey Bosco." A blond waitress came out of the ladies room.  
  
"Hey Kat. You seen my wife?"  
  
"She's working the door. Abe got knifed at some frat party last night." Bosco raised his eyebrows. Abe Wilson was as straight as they came for a college boy. He wondered if Seajae had looked into it as he made his way to the front door. Seajae was standing agaist the railing. Her long blond hair up in a pony tail. She still looked like the day he met her. She looked twelve. The light dusting of freckles acrosed her nose.  
  
"Hi." She looked at him.  
  
"Hi." It wasn't one of her friendlier greetings. Seajae checked the ID's of the next three people who came in and then let her gaze drift to the pool tables and around the bar.  
  
"Busy night?"  
  
"Yeah. We're short a bouncer."  
  
"So Kat said. We need to talk."  
  
"Nothing to talk about. You don't want to take on another child. It your decision to make."  
  
"No its our decision to make. It was something we needed to discuss before you went to Cole."  
  
"He needs a home and I thought I was doing the right thing." Bosco watched the interaction between two men near the dart board.  
  
"Seajae we just have too much on out plates right now. A baby is a big resposibity and our nanny is almost six months pregnat herself." Seajae stood up straight and watched the men Bosco was watching.  
  
"I know. But Bosco...." Before she could say another word Bosco jumped the railing with Seajae right behind him. The glint of the knife coming down made them move a little faster. Bosco got there just in time to catch the wrist of the knife weilding man before it was shoved deep into the other man. Seajae pulled back the man as her husband took the knife and halled the other man toward the door.  
  
"You picked the wrong place to pick a fight jag off." He took him outside. "And the wrong night." He pressed the guy agaist the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"That your making a big mistake mister."  
  
"Yeah well you tried stabbing a man in my bar. I have a right." Bosco heard sirens coming closer. "Now you get to visit my day job." He felt the man move before he saw his arm. Bosco ducked. He pushed the bigger man agaist the wall but he had a good hundred pounds on him. Relief washed over him when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.  
  
"You mind taking it easy on my husband ass wipe. He may not be a big hard ass like you but he keeps me happy." The man relaxed and let Bosco push him firmly agaist the wall. A RMP pulled up.  
  
"Thanks. But I had it under controle." Seajae looked at him.  
  
"Whatever Boscorelli." The uniform officers took the man and the knife and handed Bosco the paper work. He turned to hand it to his wife but she was already back in the building.  
  
"Somedays I should just not get out of bed." He went up the steps and prayed she would get over being a angry with him before they went home because there was no way he was sleeping on the couch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-  
  
Seajae knew she should just talk to Bosco about Owen. Just tell him that she needed to do this to lighten her guilt. He would understand. She watched him walk in from outside. He looked angry. Eyeing up the bartenders cigarettes she reached for one and he slapped her hand.  
  
"Sorry boss lady...you told me not to let you."  
  
"I carry a gun Jason. Does that help any?"  
  
"Stop threating the help Seajae." Bosco came up to her. "Are you done throwing your little tizzy? Can we talk?" She looked at him and gave him the evil Seajae look.  
  
"I guess. I'm sorry. I just want to help Owen. I mean I took his mom away..."  
  
"Seajae his mom was an addict. She would of died sooner or later anyway. I understand your guilt honey. I really do but we need to think of our kids."  
  
"I know." She leanded over and kissed him. "I just feel bad."  
  
"How about seeing if Cole can place him with someone we know. Isn't Peggy and Carlos on the waiting list for foster care approval?" She smiled. Seajae liked the way he though.  
  
"Now I know why I married you." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"We'll here all along I thought it was my eyes."  
  
"Actually its your ass hotpants." Jason came up behind them.  
  
"Jake's at the door if you want to go home Seajae."  
  
"I think our employee's are kicking us out." Bosco smiled.  
  
"I knew there was a reason we hired him." He took his wife by the hand and headed out the door. After a long day all he needed was a warm shower and his hot wife.  
  
"You going to tell me about the mud wrestling?" She got in Bosco's truck, leaving her jeep till tomorrow.  
  
"Maybe in the shower." He pulled out into the street and made it home in record time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae leaned back agaist Bosco. The tub's jets soothing both of thier aching muscles.  
  
"So you chased him into a mud puddle?"  
  
"It was more of a mud lake. I was ass deep before I knew what hit me."  
  
"What some people won't do for a twinky, huh." Seajae turned and looked at Bosco. "Thank you for standing by me the las few days. And helping me figure out what to do abour Owen."  
  
"Isn't that my job? To be there for you. No matter what."  
  
"Yeah but you always go above and beyond." She kissed him. "You knew what I needed when I didn't. I love you Maurice."  
  
"Not as much as I love you."  
  
*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco and Seajae lay in bed for a long time before sleep would come. Seajae tossed and turned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Lier."  
  
"I have an appoint with the department shrink tomorrow."  
  
"You didn't tell me."  
  
"I found out today. They want to make sure I'm sain enough to keep working."  
  
"A little late to find that out arn't they." Bosco smiled and took his wifes hand in his. "You'll do just fine." Bosco held his wife close. "You are fine, arn't you?"  
  
"I think so. If I can find a good home for Owen."  
  
"I think we can talk Cole into giving him to Peggy and Carlos. Maybe they might even consider adoption. But please Seajae...don't guilt them into taking him. If they don't want to do this we have to abide by thier desision."  
  
"Since when did you become the rational one?"  
  
"It must be since I turned forty."  
  
"Must be....." 


	2. Trouble's Brewing

The Rush  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble's Brewing  
  
Seajae sat across from Dr. Crystle. She was a fortish woman with jet black hair with streaks of grey. She wanted a cigarette more then anything in the world. Absently she turned her ring around her left finger. This wasn't what she wanted to do this morning. Or any morning.  
  
"How do you feel about the shooting?"  
  
"How am I suppose to feel?"  
  
"I can't tell you how your suppose to feel."  
  
"I shot a child."  
  
"A child with a dangerous weapon." Seajae looked at the woman. There was something about her that made her feel...safe but wary.  
  
"Thats what everyone tells me. That I saved my partners life. That she would of killed him if I hadn't pulled the trigger."  
  
"Do you think they're wrong?"  
  
"I never have ever second guessed a decision like I do this one."  
  
"You did your job. IAD says so."  
  
"IAD wasn't there." Seajae continued to figet with her ring.  
  
"I read your jacket. You are by the book with a regless side. But you do your job and you do it well." The woman crossed her legs. "You've had a breakdown once. Do you feel any of the signs?"  
  
"What your calling a breakdown was me dealing with a bad situation." Seajae looked at the floor. "One of my best friends was nearly killed. I started working a little harder to make sure it didn't happen again and things got a little,,,,,intence."  
  
"You lost a child."  
  
"Yeah. And nearly lost my husband." Seajae stood up and went to the window. "I know what I did...in theroy is by the book. But in my mind."  
  
"You see the child?"  
  
"Yeah. I see a young girl who wanted to feed her baby."  
  
"Did you look at her file?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I did. She had a juvie record as long as your arm. DCF was about to take Owen away. I'm surprised Cole Lambert didn't tell you."  
  
"Well even if she was a hardened criminal she was still just a child."  
  
"So your going to let this guilt interfere with work or your family are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your a smart woman Seajae. You know everything has a cause and effect. Have you neglected your family or work because of your guilt?" Seajae looked up at Dr. Crystle.  
  
"I don't think I have. I really don't think I have. I mean I get up in the morning and feed my kids and clean my house and do what I need to do and I go to work. I do what I need to do there and I come home."  
  
"How about your sex life? Has it suffered any?"  
  
"No." Was all Seajae said and she turned to look back out the window. The night of the shooting Bosco made love to her like it was the first time. He showed her that the cold feeling she felt was nothing to be ashamed about. And every night since then she would crawl into bed and he'd be there for her.  
  
"Is it comfort sex or is it normal" Seajae didn't turn around. This wasn't what she thought she would be talking about.  
  
"Comfort sex?"  
  
"My husbands a thirty year ventren of the NYPD. I know he's had a bad day when he crawls into bed and wakes me up."  
  
"If that be the case for us we'd spend the other sixteen hours a day in bed." Seajae looked out at the city. "My family and my job mean the world to me. I thought about quitting after my mother in law died but Bosco made me see that I need my job as much as I need my family."  
  
"Your captian, luitenants, and sargents all have nothing but praise for you Seajae. Your the cop that they want covering thier backs That's a lot to carry on your shoulders."  
  
"It's all I ever wanted."  
  
"But you got more then you wanted when you fell in love." She knew the doctor was right. Seajae wanted to be the best cop she could be. That's all she lived for until Bosco. Then came the kids. Now her plate was full. Maybe overflowing. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around.  
  
"I love my life. I love my job. I do them both with all my heart. I have friends who love me and stand behind me. I'm me because of them." The doctor smiled.  
  
"You are strong and you are good at everything yu do Seajae. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." She stood up. "Go be who you need to be. And don't let it overwhelm you. You said it...you have family and friends who are there for you. Just make sure you utilize them."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"You need more."  
  
"I thought you might...anylize me more."  
  
"Maybe someother time. You know how to get in touch with me if you need to. I'm signing off on your shooting. Just take it slow getting back into the swing of things." Seajae got her coat.  
  
"Thanks." She walked to the elevator and pressed the botten. Things were ok. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She was going to meet Bosco and they were going to meet Peggy and Carlos for lunch and get Owen taken care of. Getting into the elevator she smiled. It was going to be a good day.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Damn it. Not another one." Sully looked up to see Bosco once again covered in mud. "Bosco your leaving a trail."  
  
"Hey it's spring time in New York." He walked the prisioner up the steps.  
  
"Your not on duty for another three hours."  
  
"Tell that to this jag off stealing purses in the park." Bosco's phone rang. "Yeah."  
  
"Where are you?" Bosco stopped and closed his eyes.  
  
"Damn it baby I'm sorry." He pushed the man into a holding cell. "I was with Jimmy and Joey at the park with the kids and a guy snached a purse."  
  
"Of all days you had to chase him. Bosco...."  
  
"I know. Can you handle it without me?" Seajae looked at Peggy and Carlos sitting at the table.  
  
"This was your idea."  
  
"You could convince geese to walk south for the winter. I'll catch up to you at work."  
  
"You owe me Boscorelli. Are the kids ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Jimmy was taking them back to the house."  
  
"And that's suppose to comfort me?"  
  
"Maybe. I love you sunshine."  
  
"I love you too." Seajae took a deep breath and headed back to the table.  
  
"Everything ok?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Ducky." Seajae smiled. "I talked to Cole Lambert yesterday. He's willing to speed up your foster care application."  
  
"That's great. How did you get him to do that?"  
  
"Well he's got a baby that needs placing." Seajae took a drink of tea. "Claudia Jackson's son Owen. He's three months old half hispanic half caucasion." Peggy looked at Carlos. "I know this is short notice and well I have all the baby stuff you need." Seajea became nervous. She hadn't spent the kind of time she wanted to with these peticular friends and she was feeling guilty. It was a lot to ask of them.  
  
"She's the woman you shot?" Carlos looked at her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't want him?"  
  
"I have a lot on my plate. It's not that I don't want him.....but he's so perfect." Seajae pulled out a picture. She put it in front of Carlos and Peggy. She watched then both, wishing they would say something. "I'm sorry....I guess...." She wanted a home for Owen so bad she hadn't considered thier feelings. God she wished Bosco was here.  
  
"Seajae....." Carlos looked at her. "He...he is perfect. You know we want to start a family. We would love to be his foster parents but......"  
  
"But if your trying to have a family its hard to do that with a baby around." Seajae put money on the table and stood up. "I'm sorry. I should of realized. Thanks for listening."  
  
"Seajae." Carlos stood up. "It's not that we don't want to...."  
  
"I understand. We need to do this more. Lunch I mean. " Taking her coat she turned toward the door, then turned back. "Thanks again." She turned and left.  
  
"What was that?" Carlos looked at his wife.  
  
"It's not like her to not to listen."  
  
"Should I call Cole or do you want to do it?"  
  
"I will." Carlos took his phone out of his pocket. "After I call Bosco." Something was going on with Seajae and he figured her husband should know.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae took a deep breath. She walked slowly down the street. It had been awhile since she felt such disappointment . She was so sure Carlos and Peggy would jump at the chance to take Owen. By the time she cooled down she was nearly at the station. Taking the steps two at a time she went in. Bosco was leaning agaist the sargents desk. Sully behind him.  
  
"So should I ask how lunch went?" She looked at him.  
  
"Not well."  
  
"Well if you would of stuck around Carlos said it would of gone much better." Seajae stopped going up the steps.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Carlos and Peggy are at Cole's office right now. Seems he called them after you left his office the other day and asked them to take him. They went to pick him up."  
  
"Why didn't anyone say anything?"  
  
"Maybe if you give people a chance to talk." Sully looked up from his paper work. There was a fight brewing and he didn't want to be here when it hit full throttle.  
  
"You guys want to take this in someones office or maybe the locker room. Your scaring the bad guys." Bosco looked at Sully. "I mean it Bosco. I won't have you two fighting at my desk. Now shoo." He waved his hand. Seajae turned and headed upstairs.  
  
"I'm not though with you Boscorelli." Bosco said to her retreating form.  
  
"Get in line." She turned into her office as Doyle came to Bosco and handed him a radio.  
  
"Trouble hoss?"  
  
"Yeah. I married it eight years ago. You'd think I would learn by now." Bosco took his radio and started out the door. Sully cleared his throat. Bosco stopped and turned around. "You have something to say old man?"  
  
"You know betther then I do you don't go out there with things between you Bosco. I hate to be the one to say something might happen to either one of you and leaving with.....stuff between you isn't always smart." Bosco knew Sully was right.  
  
"I'll catch up with you Doyle." Bosco turned and headed upstairs to his wifes office. She was behind her desk. She was staring at a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Your not thinking of smoking one are you."  
  
"With the kind of day I had wouldn't you?"  
  
"Never had the urge." He took a step in the office and closed the door. "Seajae.....I'm sorry about not taking Owen."  
  
"He's going to a good home. That's all that matters."  
  
"Why didn't you give Carlos a chance to talk to you?"  
  
"I guess I was just expecting the worst. I've been doing that a lot lately."  
  
"Are life isn't all tragedy."  
  
"Have you been living the same life I have?"  
  
"Seajae we have everything we ever need. We're healthy. We have friends and family who love us." He went around the desk. "And we have eachother." He kissed her then. He knew she was stressed. When things didn't go her way that's how she got. Feeling her relax he broke the kiss. "I love you Seajae. Just rembember that when things tough." He kissed her again as his radio crackled and dispatch echoed though the office.  
  
"55 David...MVA.....Arthor and New Hope." Bosco broke the kiss.  
  
"Let's have dinner. I gotta go." He keyed his radio. "55 David ETA two minutes." Seajae watched him go. She was a lucky woman. Maurice Boscorelli had come into her live when she needed him the most. He was right. When all else failed they had each other. The phone rang and Seajea picked it up.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Shrink clear you for duty?"  
  
"Yes Elliot. Now it's your turn. You might not be so lucky." Seajae threw the pack of cigarettes and lighter back into her desk. "You miss me?"  
  
"Kinda. It's nice have Liv back too." Seajae smiled.  
  
"I'll forgive you."  
  
"You really ok?"  
  
"I think I'll make it." She looked at the picture on her desk. It was taken the night She and Bosco went on thier date in Hawaii. "We still on for dinner Saturday?"  
  
"You bet. You need anything you know you can call."  
  
"Thanks Elliot." She hung up and Captian Swertzky stuck his head in her office.  
  
"Bosco needs you at his MVA."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. He didn't say why." Seajae got her coat and got up to leave. "Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah Boss."  
  
"Be careful out there." Seajae looked at him.  
  
"You don't think I can handle it?"  
  
"I know you can handle it. I also know what it's like after a shooting. You second guess yourself. " He smiled and left. Seajae knew everyone was trying to help with thier advice but the more they said the worse the tight feeling in her gut got. Would she freeze the next time someone pulled a gun on her? Seajae shook her head and headed out to her car.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I need a vacation." Doyle looked at Bosco.  
  
"I hate to tell you that we just came back from vacation and it's all down hill from here."  
  
"Just once Doyle can you not be the logical one." Bosco was writing notes when Seajae pulled up. "She isn't going to like this at all."  
  
"It's her job Bos. She doesn't have to like it." Seajae came to the back of the car where Bosco and Doyle stood.  
  
"You boys looking for a real cop?"  
  
"When you find one send him here would you." Bosco saw Seajae's smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. "The driver of the car ran when he got hit hard from behind. The trunk popped open and well....." Bosco moved and opened the trunk. A woman lay wrapped in a white gown.  
  
"Car stollen?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Did you call in CSI?"  
  
"On thier way." Seajae looked at the woman. She couldn't be more then thirty. Brown hair. Blood stained white dress. "We checked for ID. Nothing we could see."  
  
"We'll wait till CSI to turn her. The dress looks new...maybe a wedding dress?"  
  
"Second wedding?" Doyle looked at her hands. "No rings."  
  
"If she was on her way to get married she might not have her engagment ring on. Or he could only afford the band." Seajea looked at Bosco. She hated to think a woman on her way to her wedding was murdered and stuffed in a trunk. "Did anyone get a look at the guy?"  
  
"No. The guy stopped on a dime and the SUV hit him. The trunk popped up and the guy was gone." The CSI team pulled up.  
  
"Tell them I want a report ASAP." Seajae took one last look at the woman and turned back and headed to her car. Bosco followed.  
  
"Seajae are you ok."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You seem tence." He put his hand on her sholder and she shrugged it of.  
  
"I'm fine." She took two steps toward the car. Bosco stepped in front of her.  
  
"You may of fooled t he shrink but your not alright baby. You've been up and down so much the last few days. Tell me what the hell I can do to make things right."  
  
"Bosco I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I can handle it just fine."  
  
"Handle what?"  
  
"This, my life. I'm fine." She got into the car and started it. "Tell them I'll be in my office when they're done." Without looking at him she backed up and headed down the street.  
  
"What crawled up her ass and died?" Doyle watched Seajea drive away.  
  
"I don't know but if what happened before when she got stressed out like this happens again...God Doyle I couln't take it."  
  
"Well we just have to make sure she doesn't loose it." Doyle watched the CSI team go to work. "She'll be okay Bosco......I know she'll be ok." Bosco knew the younger man was trying to comvnce himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When the captains waiting at your office door when you come back it isn't a good thing. Seajae knew this to be fact. Capitan Swertsky stood at the top of the stairs. She didn't like the look on his face.  
  
"My office now." He didn't sound any better then he looked. Seajae wondered if Bosco called and told him of her little anti social behavior. Knowing her husband would never do that she followed the older man into his office. There were two other men sitting around his desk.  
  
"Didn't know there was a party. And me without a party hat...." Swertsky shook his head.  
  
"Seajae......Hanna Rawlings....Claudia Jackson's mother is suing you and the department for the wrongful death of her daughter." All the blood rushed from Seajae's face. She looked at the captian and tried to read him. "This is Don Jaiden from risk managment and you know Austin Anderson from the union."  
  
"I'd like to say nice to meet you and nice seeing you again but I find it hard to do either." Seajae licked her suddenly dry lips. "I was cleared by IAD and the department shri.....physicatrist."  
  
"This is not a criminal suit.....its civil now. But the department is willing to defend you because we've cleared you of all wrongful doing."  
  
"Great. Thanks." Seajae was shaking. Nothing ever hit her like this. Nothing. She looked at Dan Swertsky. A man who had been there for her and gave her a home and job when she was ready to quit.  
  
"I'm telling you both that Sgt Boscorelli is one of the best officers I have. Her and her husband have done nothing but good for this neighborhood and this department for the last eight years." He could see she was at braking point. Her brown eyes empty. He wished he'd called Sullivan up here before he told her anything. "Seajae......"  
  
"I need to go now." She reached for the door.  
  
"Seajae.....please..." Swertsky stood up. "You need to calm down."  
  
"I'm fine." She opened the door and went out. The capitain followed.  
  
"Seajae...." Se went down the steps. "Sullivan don't let her leave." Sully came out from behind the desk. Seajae looked at him. He knew better then to mess with her. Swertsky looked at his desk sargent. "You let her walk out of here."  
  
"Was I suppose to takel her?"  
  
"Yes. Get Bosco and Doyle back here...now and find McKenzie and Davis....we got big trouble and I mean big."  
  
"Yes sir." Sully picked up the phone and watched the capitian follow the path Seajae took only momments before.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jimmy Doherty was polishing the ladder truck outside the fire house when he saw Seajae tear out of the police station across the street. By her expression and the way her fists wer balled up at her sides Jimmy knew touble was brewing. Then seeing the capitain follow he knew things had just gone from bad to worse. Fear rose in his throat. When Seajae was in trouble they all came together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Swertsky caught up with Seajae at her car. She started to open it and he slammed it shut again.  
  
"I'm not going to let you run away from this Seajae."  
  
"I'm not running."  
  
"You hauled ass out of there pretty fast to not be running."  
  
"I've been a cop for fifteen years. In all that time I've shot a dozon or so people. None of them have sued me. I didn't want to kill that child Dan. But I did and I wake up every morning wishing I hadn't. Now along with the normal feelings of guilt I have to deal with this."  
  
"You are intitled to feeling the way you do about the shooting. But Seajae....it was something you had to do. There was no other way. And the department and the union are behind you in this. If you would of stuck around you would found out that we are going to fight this." Bosco and Doyle pulled up. Bosco got out of the car and went to his wife. She was pale and unsettled. "Bosco take your wife home. When you come in tomorrow we'll figure a way to make this go away."  
  
"What go away?" Bosco looked at Swertsky.  
  
"Seems Claudia Jackson's mother came out of her drug induced coma just in time to file a law suit agiast the department and Seajae." Bosco looked at Seajae and then at Doyle. The younger man knew the look and he headed inside.  
  
"What are you doing out here."  
  
"I needed air." She looked at Swertsky, chalanging him to say differntly. Her arms crossed her chest and she leaned on the car trying to look calmer then she felt.  
  
"Do you need to go home?" He knew she had a case to start on and she wouldn't want anyone else handling it.  
  
"Maybe if I just took a break." Doyle came back down and handed Bosco Seajae's pack of cigarettes. "I don't need them." She wanted one bad. Three months ago she vowed it was the end of her addiction.  
  
"If it will help."  
  
"Bosco...."He knew she wanted to quit for him and the kids. It was her only weekness. Her only vice. It was something she fell back on when things got tough. He handed her the pack.  
  
"Just brush your teeth before you come to bed." She smiled.  
  
"Why don't the two of you take a dinner brake and talk. I'll hold the CSI reports on your hit and run. Please Seajae. We're all here for you. This doens't make you any less of a cop." Swertsky patted her shoulder and turned to go back into the station.  
  
"Dan." He turned back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should of stayed and talked it out."  
  
"You did what you need to to protect yourself. Fourtunatly I knew how you'd react. Take you time at dinner." He turned again and headed back to work.  
  
"Come on." Bosco lead her to his car. Doyle got into the back seat and the three of them took a long needed break. 


	3. More Then A Feeling

The Rush  
  
Chapter Three-More Then A Feeling  
  
Bosco sat across from Seajae and watched her contenplate the pack of unopened cigarettes in front of her. Doyle got a table across the resturant and soon he was joined by Faith and Ty. Bosco didn't know what to say. Seajae had never been this upset about anything. He needed her to talk to him. To tell her what she was feeling. Because he wasn't going to loose her this time. Not to depression or the bottle like he did before.  
  
"You got a whole city on your side Seajae. There's no way this woman can win."  
  
"I know. It just makes the whole thing worse." Bosco took her cold hands in his.  
  
"But you have everything going for you. Your record...your family...your friends."  
  
"There must of been one lawyer who thought she had a case agaist me." She looked at him.  
  
"Well not a very smart one." Bosco sqeezed her hand. "I love you." He said. Sometimes he needed to say it because he needed to hear it in return. Exspecially when she was pulling away like she was now.  
  
"I love you too, I'm ok Maurice. I'm stronger then I was then." She knew he was feeling like she was on the edge again but she was far from it. "I'll be fine baby." He looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"We have a lot to look forward to. New babies. Angle starting school. Things I want to do as a family. Things I want to do with you. We never did go to Texas and see the ranch your grandad owned and the place where you were born."  
  
"Bosco, I'm not going to run away agin. I did that once and it isn't something I want to ever do again. I lost a lot of things that time I was away. I know when things get tought we need to talk them out." She lated her head on her arms and covered her head. "If I go to bed now will this whole thing just disappear?"  
  
"I wish I could say yes." He kissed her hands. "But it won't take long to make it go away." Bosco looked at his friends quietly talking over coffee. "You think we should tell them that your not going to bolt. I think they're prepared to shoot you to stop you." He looked into Seajae's eyes. "We're going to get though this like we get though everthing Seaj."  
  
"I know." She put the cigarette's back in her pocket and they got up and headed to where their friends were to map out a stradagy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"So......." Seajae looked at the report in front of her. "How to make your day better...." She stood up and grabbed her coat. "Let's go to an odtopsy of a thirty year old bride on her wedding day." Bosco slid in her office.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah just peachy. You want to come downtown to an odtopsy with me since you got got lucky and pulled the easy shift today."  
  
"Hey three to eight is hard. I can't help that Doyle has court tomorrow."  
  
"So you up to a trip to the mourge?"  
  
"Time alone with my wife in a dark secluded place...mmmm I could never say no to that." He extened his arm. "Your chariot awaits my lady." She put his arm in his and they headed out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"She was raped. No fluids present." The ME looked at Seajae. "You ok Bosco....." She smiled. "your looking a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine." He took a step back.  
  
"Her boyfriends on his way. Seems she was a currior for a jewlery company so her prints were on file. Bosco...you need to sit down?" Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"Bosco?" Before she knew it Bosco was falling to the ground as she went to catch him before he hit his head on the concrete floor.  
  
"He's been here a hundred times. What's wrong?" The ME looked at Seajae.  
  
"Beats me." Seajae checked his paulse. "Marice Boscorelli nows not the time to have a weak stomach. Simone do you have some smelling salts?" The older woman went to a drawer and got out a tube and handed it to Seajae. "Come on baby." Seajae put the tube in front of Bosco's nose. Slowly Bosco came to. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You past out. I caught you before you hit your head." He sat up. Seajae looked into his eyes. "Do we need to stop and see Miller?"  
  
"No....I just...there was a smell and.....it just hit me." Seajae ran her hand down his head and back. She was shaking. "Hey baby....I'm fine."  
  
"I can't loose you." She wispered.  
  
"Never." He kissed her. Simone cleared her throat.  
  
"Ms. Bennet's boyfriend is here." Seajae stood up and gave Bosco a hand up.  
  
"Anything else we should know about?"  
  
"She was pregnant. Twelve weeks maybe fourteen." Seajae looked at the woman lying on the table. She would never know what it was like to be a wife and a mother. She looked at a still pale Bosco. Maybe the job was getting to her. Maybe she needed to be the wife and mother more then the cop.  
  
"Are you ok?" Bosco took her chin and tilted so they were eye to eye.  
  
"Yeah." She took her notebook and headed out to the lobby. Bosco watched her and then followed. The man sitting in the waiting room was much older then Tanya Bennet. Seajae looked at Bosco then back at the man. "Mr. Romolotti?"  
  
"Yes." He stood up.  
  
"I'm Detective Boscorelli with Special Victem's. This is Sgt. Boscorelli.....he was the first on the scene. Your Ms Bennets boyfriend?"  
  
"Fiance really.....we....we were to get married this summer." His brown eyes were red and watery.  
  
"I see. Did she.....did you know what she was doing today?"  
  
"She had a nine thirty delivery at the dimond exchange. We were going to meet for lunch but she had a fitting for her wedding dress." He looked at Seajae with sad eyes. "She called at eleven and said she wouldn't be able to make it."  
  
"When exactly was your wedding date?"  
  
"June tenth...why?"  
  
"Just something I need to look into. Had you seen her wedding dress?"  
  
"Pictures...yes."  
  
"Mr. Romolatti Tanya was found in a wedding dress. The coroner will show it to you." Seajae lead the man into the room. Simone had made the woman look as peaceful as she could.  
  
"Is this Tanya?"  
  
"Yes." He sobbed. "God why......" Seajae shook her head as the man turned away.  
  
"Mr. Romolatti...is this the dress she had picked out?" The man looked up.  
  
"Yes.....thats the one in the magazine."  
  
"Was Tanya married before?"  
  
"Yes as a young girl....from the old country......from fourteen to.....twenty eight...her husband died of....infuenza five years ago."  
  
"Tanya's last name is Bennet.....that doesn't sound old country to me?"  
  
"She.....she changed it when her husband died. He was not a nice man......very.....mean to her. His name was Almonti....Francesco Almonti."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Romolotti....here's my card. If you think of something please call." Seajae and Bosco left the man to grieve in peace. In the elevator Seajae took a deep breath.  
  
"You didn't tell him about the baby."  
  
"Aparently she didn't know either. She got a dress fitting in April for a wedding in June. If she knew she was pregnant or planned on keeping it she would of never gone for a fitting today."  
  
"So what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking there's more to this then we're seeing."  
  
"Isn't there always?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli....." Swertsky bellowed as she hit the top step. She almost made it to her office.  
  
"He sounds mad." Bosco looked at her.  
  
"I haven't done anything for hours....I swear."  
  
"You better get in there." Seajae walked down the hall to the Capitains office. "Good luck." Bosco slipped into the anti crime office.  
  
"Chicken." Seajae wispered under her breath. She walked into the office. "Hey...you called." Seajae looked to her left and there was a man in jeans and a dress shirt and tie.  
  
"Sit down." She did as she was told. "Seajae Boscorelli, this is Tom Hannigan. Your new partner."  
  
"Partner, sir? I wasn't aware that I needed one or the buget allowed me one."  
  
"Well you worked so well with Stabler when he was here so the department dug up some extra funds to find you a playmate. Now,,,,,brief him on the Bennet homoside and clean up that pig pen you call an office so they can move another desk in there."  
  
"Sir......" He held up his hand.  
  
"This is to help you Boscorelli not hinder you. I made sure Hannigan would put up with your stubburn pig headed attitude before I offered him the job." The younger man smiled behind his hand. "He's almost as much as a bad ass as you make people think you are. And by the way you have a hearing at nine o'clock tomorrow downtown. Seems Judge Sallison pulled your file in the Claudia Jackson law suit. He wants to here why one of his best detectives is having such as he put it 'assininely bogus' law suit brought against her. But thats something you didn't here from me." Swertsky stood up. "Thats all. Now play nice with your new friend Sargent or I'll have you on foot patrole by the first of May." Seajae and Tom Hannigan stood up.  
  
"Thank you sir." She took off down the hall and into her office before Dan Swertsky could find something else to give her or rag on her about. She knew it was him and done with every ounce of respect and coutisy but to do it in front of a stranger.  
  
"You've know Dan a long time?" Seajae turned to find Tom Hannigan on her heals.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He was my TO out of the acadamy...last one he trained before going behind the desk."  
  
"You don't look that old?"  
  
"Thanks I think. I read your jacket Seajae and I asked for this assignment. I think we can do things..." Seajae looked up at him. "I mean make a difference." He was handsome she would give him that. Now if only she had a single friend.  
  
"You married Hannigan?"  
  
"No. My wife was killed on 9/11. I never found anyone I wanted to spend my life with after."  
  
"I knew I knew the name. Maddie Hannigan. She was with the K-9."  
  
"Yeah. She and her dog were one of the first on the scene before the towers fell."  
  
"I'm sorry Hannigan. I'm not always so heartless."  
  
"Yes she is." Bosco came into the office. "Hey Tommy boy its about time you come back home." He and Tom shook hands. "Long time no see buddy."  
  
"I missed the neighbor hood. And Faith and your bickering."  
  
"Don't do a whole lotta that anymore. I do enough with this one." He pointed to Seajae.  
  
"Rumor has it she has a qick wit. But being married to you I wonder about her taste." They all lauged. Seajae thought she just might like Tom Hannigan.  
  
"Okay boys I have work to do. You going home Bos?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked at his watch. "You coming home before daybreak?"  
  
"I have a hearing at nine. I'll be home by midnight." Bosco leaned over the desk and kissed his wife.  
  
"I'll wait up." He smiled and turned to Tom. "We need to get together soon."  
  
"I got my old man's Jet's season tickets. We need to take in a game this fall."  
  
"Your on. Becarful my better half is a die hard Green Bay Packer fan."  
  
"I knew she was too good to be true." Bosco left Tom and Seajae alone. She handed him a file.  
  
"Tanya Bennet aka Tanya Almonti." Seajae looked up and then sat back. "Went to pick up her wedding dress and wound up in a trunk of a stolen caddy."  
  
"And....."  
  
"She's got a much older husband to be and she was at least twelve weeks pregnant if not more." Seajae got up and looked out the the window. Bosco was getting into his truck across the street.  
  
"You should go home." Seajae turned.  
  
"You don't know me well enough to tell me that."  
  
"I know the last time I saw Maurice Boscorelli with a smile on his face like that was on my wedding day." Tom picked up a picture off her desk. "Yours?'  
  
"Yeah. Angel, Mack and Hope." She looked at Tom. "What was Bosco like back then?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"I get stories but Faith and everyone....they embelish a lot and well Bosco....."  
  
"He was a loose cannon. He let things get to him and he was driven. Faith and Maddie kept him in line a lot of the time."  
  
"He was friends with Maddie?"  
  
"She was like a sister to him. I thought he would cumble before I did the day we found out." Tom looked at the kids. "He stopped caring about anything but the job that day. Even Faith couln't get though to him. He went to work for anticrime and things just snowballed. I asked for leave about a month after. Then I headed to Montana to help Maddie's family deal. We lost touch and when I came home....I just stayed away from the things we knew as a couple."  
  
"I never knew that hard ass Bosco people tell me about." Seajae smiled. "But he I heard he comes out when needed." She looked at Tom. "Whatever happened in Bosco's passed made him what he is today. I love that man more then anything."  
  
"From what I've seen and heard the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I guess it is. Now I think we need to get back to the case at hand."  
  
"You going home to your husband?"  
  
"No Tanya Bennet."  
  
"She'll still be here tomorrow."  
  
"So will my husband." Tom smiled. He was begging to see why his long time friend fell in love with the spitfire.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You go home now and tomorrow we'll work our whole shift on nothing but Tanya Bennet."  
  
"Why do you care if I go home or not?"  
  
"Like I said I've never seen Bosco happy like this. I just though....."  
  
"Yeah well there lies your problem." Seajae sat down. "I have some stuff to clear up and then I'm out of her anyway. I think we might make a pretty good team. " Tom smiled.  
  
"Me too." He looked at the file. "Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for taking care of Bosco. I really felt bad when I left. I knew Faith would be there....but....."  
  
"We all became close here. It's more family." Seajae looked at the file. "I think your right. I'm going to head home. We're having a aniversery party at Angela's on Saturday. Your more then welcome to come. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."  
  
"Your on. And we'll have a list of things to check on tomorrow starting with the shop where Tanya got her gown." Seajae put on her jacket.  
  
"Your on. See you at three tomorrow."  
  
"Good luck with your hearing tomorrow." Seajae looked back at Tom.  
  
"Thanks. I hope luck is all I'll need." She turned and left her new partner to go over the files she had given him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Bosco was sprawled out on the bed he made on the patio. The kids had begged him to see the full moon tonight so as usaul he gave into to the three pleeds. Now nearing the late hour of nine o'clock the children layed sprawled around him. Each of them in heavy pajama's and a sleeping bag pulled around them. He looked at the sleeping forms of his children and smiled. They were perfect. And they were here, with him. Stroking Angel's black curls out of her face he wondered about Tom and Maddie's child. He would of been nine now. They were all in shock when they found the ultra sound in her locker on September twelfth. She had it framed in an 'It's a Boy' frame. Bosco was heartbroken for himself and his good friend. If Seajae hadn't come into his life a few months later he wasn't sure what he would of done. Hearing the front door close he looked though the patio door to see his wife taking off her guns and putting them in the safe in the kitchen.  
  
"Bosco?" She called softly not wanting to wake up the children.  
  
"Out here Seaj." She came out on the patio holding two beers.  
  
"Full moon night daddy?"  
  
"Yep." She handed him a beer and cuddled up beside him.  
  
"MMM Now I'm glad I let Hannigan talk me into coming home." She kissed his warm stubbled cheek.  
  
"So you like Tommy?"  
  
"He seems very nice....."  
  
"He's the cop I wanted to be back then. He did everything by the book and had the best wife in the world."  
  
"Well one out of two ain't bad." She smiled and he laughed.  
  
"You are the best wife in the world Seajae." He looked at her. "You saved my life eight years ago."  
  
"Just like you saved mine." He kissed her. She felt so good and so right in his arms. He shifed and felt a small hand hit his side.  
  
"You want to help me put the triple threat to bed and come back out here and watch the moon with me?"  
  
"You got yourself a deal Boscorelli." They never did make it back out to look at the moon. But before they fell alseep they both saw stars........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Matthew Davenport sat looking at the man and woman seated at the table beside him. The man didn't look nervous and the woman just stared down at the file the man had given her. She smiled now and then and wispered something to him. Two more men filed in and set folders infront of the older man and seated themselves at the table. Taking a deep breath Matt leaned over to the woman next to him. She looked way older then her thirty years.  
  
"Mrs. Rawlings, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because your daughter tried to kill this detectective and her partner."  
  
"Says who.....Mr. Watkins says she was wrong. I want compensation for my baby and her son."  
  
"Yeah well Mr. Watkins isn't here. He gave me this at the last minute." Judge Sallison entered the court and the balif told them all to rise. A no nonsence judge Harrold Sallison motioned them to sit and looked at his docket file.  
  
"Last chance Mr. Davenport." He looked over his half glasses.  
  
"Request for change of venue your honor." He pulled the only card he had out of his pile.  
  
"Denied. I will not make these people drive to the ends of the earth to settle this. Now Mr. Donovan....what do you have for me?" The man at the head of the other table took a pile of files and gave them to Davenport and a stack to the judge. "And these are?"  
  
"Detective Sargent Seajae Mc Bride Boscorelli's service records with the US Marshall's, Department of Homeland Security and the NYPD along with afidavied from no less then fifty agentcies that have delt with her in the last ten years.  
  
"In a nutshell Mr.Donovan."  
  
"In eighteen years of service Detective Sargent Boscorelli has discharged her weapon in the line of duty forty-seven times. Wounding five and killing one....the coplainants daughter."  
  
"ANd the five shootings......."  
  
"All were looked over by IAD and cleared."  
  
"Mr. Davenport do you have anything for me?" Matt Davenport looked at the woman beside him and then at Seajae Boscorelli. Hell how could he represent this woman when he knew the woman at the next table did exactly what she was paid to do. Protect innocent people. Claudia Jackson was not innocent. And neither was her mother. A lifetime of drug abouse saw to that. He looked at Hanna Rawlings.  
  
"I have nothing your honor but a grieving mother. A woman who until she lost her daughter didn't realize what she had. Now she'll have to live with the guilt of letting her and her grandson down. She's hurt and alone. And all she wants is her daughter back so she can change things. But she can't have her back so she wants someone to pay for her loss. She feels that Detective Boscorelli should be that person."  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not paid to think sir." He looked at the judge.  
  
"That's the first honest thing I've heard from a member of your firm in a long time Mr. Davenport. Mrs. Rawlings as much as I feel for your loss you must know what your daugter did was wrong. Detective Boscorelli did was every police officer is trained to do. Protect." Judge Sallisan looked at the woman. Then at Seajae. "I've knowen Detective Boscorelli since she came to New York and if I thought you had a case Mrs. Rawlings I would relieve myself from the bench for it but honostly.....you will lose. She did nothing wrong in defending herself and her partner. You daughter was troubled and took things too far. This woman was doing her job." Hanna Rawlings sobbed. The judge pounded his gavel and dismissed the case. Everyone stood. As soon as it began it was over.  
  
But why didn't Seajae feel any better then she did and hour ago when she walked into the courtroom she had spent hours in. She turned to see Elliot and Bosco in the back row. Something wasn't sitting right. She looked at Hanna Rawlings sobbing in Matt Davenports arms. This was too easy. She knew the judge and the men around her were on her side. But in the back of her mind she knew it was just the start of something she didn't want to be a part of. The court room cleared. All that was left was Seajae, Bosco, Elliot and Mike Donovan when Bobby Goran stepped into the room. He looked at Seajae and she knew.  
  
"Owen Johnson is missing from the hospital." Seajae looked at Bosco. "The Nieto's went to pick him up and he was gone."  
  
"Now it begins......" Seajae hit the door in a dead run with the men pausing a second and then following her. They all knew that look Seajae had gotten. It was that of a mother lion finding out that someone was messing with one of her cubs. It wasn't going to be pretty but life with her wasn't always wine and roses. Bosco knew that coming in and he was in for the duration no matter how rough the ride. 


	4. Who'll Stop The Rain

The Rush  
  
Chapter Four-Who'll Stop The Rain  
  
The hospital security sucked three months ago and it sucked now. Seajae thought. She took a long drag of her cigarette. She watched the detectives from downtown talk to the nurses inside the hospital. Her shoulder ached as the dark clouds rolled in from the west. It was going rain. Rain hard. Bosco came outside just then and looked at her. He knew she was in pain. He also knew she wouldn't go home.  
  
"Tommy's meeting you here in about an hour."  
  
"Damn...I had some leads I wanted to run down. I guess I could do them now."  
  
"You mean you'll leave here before every room is checked?" Bosco took his wife in his arms. "You need some sleep sweety." He knew that she tossed and turned all night over the hearing this morning. He also knew she wasn't feeling well. "Maybe Miller can check you out?"  
  
"I'm fine." She pushed him away and headed to her car. "Tell Tom I'll meet him at the station."  
  
"Don't." Bosco walked after her.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't walk away from me without telling me what's wrong." Bosco stepped in front of her. "Don't start keeping secreats from me Seajae. Not now."  
  
"It's going to rain."  
  
"Yeah....what's that got to do with you hinding things from me."  
  
"I hate rain. I always have."  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"It never came up. It was raining the night my parents died. I remember the thunder and lightning. I remeber the screams and my father telling my mother that he loved her." Seajae looked at the dark clouds. "It rained the day I lost our baby." She looked at Bosco. "Bad things happen when it rains."  
  
"Angle was concieved on a stormy night. Hope was born in a downpore." Bosco took her hands in his. "Rain doesn't bring bad things or good. It's just rain Seajae. It cleans the streets and makes grass, trees and flowers grow."  
  
"It causes floods."  
  
"We can aurgue this all day baby. The rain is still going to fall." He took her in his arms and hugged her close. "Just let it fall baby. Nothing bad will happen." She knew he ment more then the rain.  
  
"I just want to it all to be over." She clung to him. "I just want to have one day go by that there isn't some tragedy our lives." Bosco knew how she felt. Nothing ever went without a hitch but they had eachother and thier friends and family and it got them though.  
  
"The rain has nothing to do with the way our life is. It would be the same if we lived in the desert. It's what we thrive on Seajea." He took her face in his hands as the first rain drops started to fall. "It's what makes us ....us." Bosco fell in love with her and her brown eyes the first day he saw her and now here in the rain eight years later he wanted her more then anything in the world. He kissed her. He wanted her to know that rain or shine he would love her forever. Pushing her agaist the car he kissed her hard. He felt her let go and knew whatever tesion she was feeling had drained away. Bosco heard a car pull up behind him.  
  
"Get a room Boscorelli." He turned to see Sully.  
  
"Your just jelous cause I'm getting some old man." He felt Seajae clinging to him. Knowing that she didn't want Sully seeing the fear and desire in her eyes he turned and leaned into the window of the car.  
  
"She ok?"  
  
"Yeah. The rain's wrecking havok on her sholder. What brings you here?"  
  
"I just thought I'd swing by on the way in and see how things are going."  
  
"Nowhere. No one saw nothing." Bosco turned to see Seajae wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll catch you up at the house."  
  
"Ok." Sully knew better then to push the subject and ask again about Seajae. Bosco turned back to his wife as the rain started to fall harder.  
  
"We're going to finnish this at home tonight." He stroked her cheek. "Don't ever think that you can't tell me that your scared Seaj. The warm spring rain began to fall in sheets. He wanted nothing more then to find a secluded spot and show his wife that good things can happen in the rain. He held her again and let the rain soak them. "The rain won't hurt us." He wispered. "I love you...." Kissing her and holding her close in the middle of the hospital parking lot with the rain pouring down some how felt right.  
  
"I love you too....." Seajae laughed then and looked at her husband. "We must look like we're nuts."  
  
"Everyone around here knows we are." He kissed her nose. "I hope you have a change of close at the house." Looking down as her red t-shirt clung to her.  
  
"I might. The guys might like me to stay in this though."  
  
"No. They all know you belong to me. They would never even think of looking at you." Another car pulled up next to them. Tom Hannigan opened the window of his car.  
  
"You two trying to get sick?" Bosco laughed.  
  
"Well we picked a good place to do it. Hey Tommy."  
  
"Hey." He smiled. "You ready to go to work Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you at the house." SHe got into her truck and started it. Bosco turned as she rolled the window down. "I'll see you later. Put a flame under these guys."  
  
"You got it." He kissed her one last time. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Both cars pulled away leaving Bosco standing in the rain. Alone. He didn't like that feeling. He didn't like it at all.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The rain had stopped at Tom Hannigan pulled into the parking lot of the precient. Ty Davis was out in front of the fire house with Jimmy Dorhety and Billy Walsh. It had been awhile since he'd seen them. They had all been good friends before he had left. But being the only married guy in the bunch they rarely done things together. Now he was the single one. Getting out of the car Tom tried not to remember the times he'd leave work and they would be standing here asking him to go out and he declinded knowing he had a warm bed and a warmer wife to go home to.  
  
"Well I'll be....look what the cat drug in boys." Jimmy smiled. "I thought you got lost in the wilderness."  
  
"You couldn't get so lucky." Tommy shook the hands of his friends. "For old married men you guys are looking good."  
  
"Hey we're not all married." Billy piped up.  
  
"Well everyone except you. But knocking nice girls up and living with them is close enought."  
  
"Heard your Seajae's new partner." Ty smiled knowingly.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No...not really."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"She's the best. Your going to do just fine."  
  
"ME! She's what like all of tweny something. I think I'm going to be teaching her a thing or two not the other way around."  
  
"She's thirty-seven...not that that means anything but hell she's seen it and done it all. " Jimmy watched as Seajae pulled into the lot across the street. "She'll do anything to get the job done."  
  
"Bosco seems to like her."  
  
"We all like her. Bosco, well Bosco is a whole differnt story." Seajae got out of the car and pulled on her NYPD jacket. "Is she soaking wet?" Jimmy looked at Ty.  
  
"Looks like it. Maybe her window has a leak?" Ty laughed.  
  
"Or maybe her and her husband were at the hospital necking in the rain." Jimmy, Ty and Billy looked at Tom.  
  
"Spreading rumors already Harringan."  
  
"No rumor. Saw them with my own two eyes." Seajae headed to th e station.  
  
"Somethings bothering her." Jimmy watched the way she walked into the station.  
  
"You can tell that from here?" Tom laughed.  
  
"She's tence."  
  
"She's walking in wet jeans." Jimmy looked at Ty.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. I know having Owen snached isn't helping matters."  
  
"What is it with you guys. You treat Bosco's wife like she's ...she's....."  
  
"Our friend." Jimmy knew Tom wouldn't understand. Not many people outside thier circle did. "Seajae has done a whole lot for us. We just want to help her."  
  
"I'm outta here guys." Ty waved and headed across the street.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Tom followed Ty. "I read her jacket." He said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah...pretty heavy reading from what I hear."  
  
"Is she everything it says she is?"  
  
"I would think. Our jackets don't lie.....usaully." Ty opened the door.  
  
"Bosco.....he loves her?"  
  
"Yeah...more then anything. Why?"  
  
"He was alone for so long......I just.....she doesn't seem his type." Ty laughed.  
  
"He gave up bimbo's one day and never went back."  
  
"I thought after Maddie died he would of......" Ty stopped. He turned around.  
  
"I know what your thinking Tom and don't go there. Maddie and Bosco were friends and that's all. You know that in your heart but your head was telling you something else. Bosco would never....I mean never betray a friend like that. He was in bad shape when you left. Faith had to force him to come to work everyday. He lost two out of three of his best friends that day." Ty knew better then to start a fight with Tom now. Seajae didn't need to know the accusations Tom had made that day eight years ago. Neither did Bosco.  
  
"I know Ty. I was hurting. I lost everything that day." Ty went into the locker room not wanting to fight with his old friend.  
  
"Seajae! You in here?" Ty hopped Tom wouldn't follow him.  
  
"Yeah, back here." She pulled the curtian away from the door of the changing stall and came out. She was in a dry T shirt and jeans.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Why is everyone asking me that?"  
  
"Because you had a court date today. And a child your trying hard to find a home for has been kidnapped. "  
  
"I'm ok." Thunder sounded, vibrating tough the old building. Seajae hugged herself trying to hide a shiver. "You guys coming tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah. We can't wait. It's been too long since we all got together." Ty knew something more was bothering her but he got in one fight with an old friend today, he didn't want to get into another. "You know if you need anything, we're here for you."  
  
"I know." She sat down and tied her shoes. "Bosco's getting a new trainee today. Will you make sure he doesn't scare the poor girl."  
  
"Where's Doyle?"  
  
"Anti crime." Ty's eyebrows raised.  
  
"What does Bosco say about that?"  
  
"He turned down the job. He likes the streets to much." Opening her locker she took out her gun holster and hooked it on her belt. "Doyle's still young and Idealistic about what anti crime is....."  
  
"You both need to get off the streets." Ty knew he was stepping over a line.  
  
"Well we all need to get off the streets but unfourtunatly the criminals won't let us." Seajae looked at Ty. "I'm okay. Really. I had a bad morning but me and Bosco talked it out."  
  
"Can I tell you something and it needs to stay between us?"  
  
"You know it will."  
  
"Tommy Harrigan is one of the best cops around. But just be careful. Him and Bosco were friends....we all were.....  
  
"But..."  
  
"Tommy thought Bosco and Maddy....were more then friends. We all knew better but...something made him believe that it was true. Before Tommy confronted Bosco Maddie was gone."  
  
"So Bosco doesn't know how Tommy felt?"  
  
"No. But he told me and Sully one night. He wanted to confront them but....."  
  
"So you think he's still mad at Bosco?"  
  
"I think you better just watch your back. Not that I won't be watching it to."  
  
"Get us both into trouble."  
  
"Tommy is a good cop and a good friend. But he loved Maddie so much. He lost it after she died."  
  
"I understand. I know how it is to love like that." Seajae got up closed her locker. "I also know that Tommy's back for more then a job. I think I just found out why."  
  
"You knew there was more?"  
  
"Maybe. Thanks for sharing Ty." She walked out of the locker room with more on her mind then she wanted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Boscorelli.....Doyle pulled Anti Crime today. I have a new partner I want to try not to scare away." Sully smiled.  
  
"Hey I quit scaring recuits away days ago old man." Bosco got his radio. He turned to see a woman standing next to Sully. "They making the newer models smaller every year.  
  
"Bosco....."  
  
"What. Marice Boscorelli and you are..."  
  
"Sasha Monroe." Bosco held out his hand.  
  
"Nice meeting you Sasha Monroe. I'm really not as bad as Luietenent Sullivan makes me out to be."  
  
"Says who." A woman came around the corner.  
  
"Says her." Bosco pointed to the woman.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her." Sully stopped the blond woman. "Sgt Boscorelli's new partner would like to know if he's as bad as I've been making him out to be.... what would you tell her." The woman turned and Bosco winked at her. Then she turned herself to the petite black woman standing next to Sully.  
  
"Honey run. As fast as you can. Don't look back." She looked at Sully. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah...and thanks Seajae." She smiled and kissed Bosco.  
  
"I promise Sasha...he's had all of his shots." The woman smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sgt. Boscorelli." Bosco looked at Sully and Sasha.  
  
"You set me up."  
  
"No, but Seajae coming by made it a hell of a lot of fun. Now get on the road." Sully walked away.  
  
"You know my wife?"  
  
"Yeah. She taught my woman in law enforcement class for a couple of weeks when Sgt. Mackenzie was on leave."  
  
"I'm not a bad person....I've come a long way with my anger managment classes...."  
  
"I bet you have." Sasha took a radio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tommy sat in the office and watched Seajae go over reports. They had spent the better part of shift retracing Tanya Bennets steps. No one saw her after the bridal shop or no one was telling. Her dress was put on hold in July.....a ten thousand dollar knock of a hundred thousand dollar dress and she picked it up for just over a grand. The woman knew how to shop.  
  
"So she made her last payment, got her last fitting and the shop wouldn't hold it anymore. So she picks up the dress to store it till June. Gets one more fitting then?" Tom looked over the report.  
  
"She made hundred dollar payments since July of last year. Her boyfriend didn't ask her to marry him until September." Seajae shuffled though some papers.  
  
"If you find a dress or anything for almost ninty percent off you buy weather your going to use it or not. She knew she had ten months before it was paid for. Maybe it was wishful thinking on her part."  
  
"Or maybe another man." Tom looked though some reciepts. "How long had Tanya and Romelotti been dating?"  
  
"Six weeks before he asked her to marry him. But they had know each other for months."  
  
"Would he know if she had been dating anyone before that?" The phone rang. Seajae reached for it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"We have a lead on Owen. Seems there's a daddy." Doyle was on the other end.  
  
"Grandma said she didn't know who her daughter had been sleeping with."  
  
"Well seems they shared the same taste in men."  
  
"Mom's boyfriend...damn I should of seen that one."  
  
"He's in Belvue on a phyc hold but he has a wife who is steril."  
  
"Wow for a rookie you got some moves Doyle."  
  
"Well I learned from the best. We're on our way to see her now. I got Bosco and Monroe taking the street. If you want to be here....."  
  
"No...you take it and be careful. Call me when you find out."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tom looked at Seajae.  
  
"Do all departments call you when they need something?" He said as she hung up.  
  
"Just the onew that know I need to know what's happing."  
  
"MMMM. They let you get away with a lot around here." Tom smiled.  
  
"Yeah except working without a partner." She stood up and stretched. As she did her shirt pulled up to expose her tatoo and scare just abouve the waist of her jeans.  
  
"Bosco branding his woman now?" Seajae looked down and then at Tom.  
  
"Not his idea...mine. The scar brought back some memories that we both wanted to forget." She sat back down. "I almosted died. He felt guilty for not being able to stop it."  
  
"So you pretty it up and it changes it all?" There was a bitterness that Seajae didn't like in his voice.  
  
"No but it makes a great conversation piece. Don't you think?" She picked up her files. "I'm going to call Romolotti. See if he knew anyone that Tanya was dating before him."  
  
"You think it might be him?"  
  
"Romolotti?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. I just don't see it. But I've been wrong before." Seajae put the files in her in box and grabbed her coat. "I need a cigarette. I'll be back in five." She headed down the steps needing to get away from Tom Hannigan and his questioning eyes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jimmy and Billy were rolling hoses when Seajae stepped out of the station house and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I thought she quit." Billy asked as he stored the last hose.  
  
"Must be having a bad day."  
  
"She's got Hannigan as a partner. How good can that be."  
  
"He was a good cop."  
  
"Was being the key word in that phrase."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"He lost it after Maddie died. He never went to see her parents in Montana. He went to dry out after he tried to kill himself."  
  
"Where did you here that?"  
  
"From Olivia. She looked into him when I told her that he was back and going to be Seajae's partner. Seems his paper work is buried so deep at One PP no one dares look for it."  
  
"How did Olivia find out?"  
  
"She dug into old IAB files."  
  
"You think this might be something that Seajae should know."  
  
"Maybe but if Swertzky cleared the guy to work."  
  
"Maybe Swertzky didn't know." Seajae was walking toward them.  
  
"You going to tell her?"  
  
"Why can't you tell her."  
  
"Oh yeah I can just tell her that my girlfriend ran a check on your new partner and not only is IAB hinding something about him but maybe the whole department."  
  
"Well is he dangerous?"  
  
"She could't get that far." Seajae came up to them.  
"Working hard?" They looked up at her and both looked very guilty about something.  
  
"Not us. It goes against our principals." She took a drag of her cigarette.  
  
"MMMM. So slow night in Camolot?"  
  
"Yeah. Slow for you too?"  
  
"Yeah. Just lots of dead ends. Can I ask you guys what your trying to hide because your scaring me."  
  
"Hide?" Jimmy looked at Billy. "We're not hiding anything."  
  
"If you say so. Hey you guys knew Tommy Hannigan when he was assigned her before?"  
  
"Yeah." They both said together.  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
"Kept to himself. Played softball on the police team but other then that he never went out with us. Always went home to his wife."  
  
"You knew Maddie?"  
  
"Yeah. She worked K-9 out of the house for about four years before...."  
  
"Tom said that she and Bosco were close."  
  
"As close as he and Faith I think. I mean they hung out more then we did but I know they did a lot with Fred and Faith just before....."  
  
"She died." Seajea looked at Jimmy. Why couldn't he say she died.  
  
"Yeah. She was Tommy's world. All he did was talk about her." Billy looked like he wanted to say something.  
  
"Faith would know more about it then us. She held Bosco together after...they got the news." Billy looked at Seajae. "Tommy was so....calm. He just stood there when they pulled her body out of the rubble. Bosco and Faith cried for a long time. Then Bosco got mad. He swore he would never belive that there was God if he could take a woman like Maddie and leave the scum on the streets. Tommy just stood there." Billy stood in front of Seajae. "Just be careful." He said as he turned to go back inside. More thunder rolled in as Jimmy came and stood by her side.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"He's the second one today who told me to be careful around Hannigan." She turned to Jimmy. "I thought you guys were his friends?"  
  
"We were. Before he disappeared without a trace for five years. When he came back...well no one here saw him till now." Jimmy looked up at Seajae's office window. "I'll make it three. Be careful Seajae. A cop doesn't just disappear for all that time and come back the cop he was before he left."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing." A RMP pulled up behind them.  
  
"Making time with my woman again Jimmy?" Bosco smiled.  
  
"Any chance I get." Seajae turned.  
  
"Did you find Owen?"  
  
"Safe and sound at Carlos and Peggy's house." Seajae smiled.  
  
"Seems the wife of Ms. Rawlings boyfriend thought that since her husband fathered Claidia's baby she should be able to have him. No one told her niether one of them had any rights." Seajae was happy for Owen and hoped things went well enough for him at Carlos and Peggy's but she still felt guilty. "Anything new on the Bennet case?"  
  
"Just that she got a great deal on a dress two months before she got engaged."  
  
"Wishful thinking?" Bosco was thinking the same thing she was.  
  
"Or she settled for second best." Seajae took one more drag of her cigarette and put it out on her shoe and flipped the butt in the garbage can. "I'm cleaning off my desk. Wanna share a ride home sailor."  
  
"MMMMM. Only if I can come up and see your etchings." She leaned in the window and kissed him.  
  
"Your on. Catch you later Sasha...Jimmy." She crossed the street and headed into the station.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You and Seajae are happy...." Sasha was pulling on her boots. Bosco hung up his vest.  
  
"You seem surpised by this?"  
  
"You just seem so.....different. I mean your all intence and she's........"  
  
"Not. I guess that's what makes it work." He looked at his new partner. "All I know is I need her in my life."  
  
"Where do you find someone like that cause I could go for that right now."  
  
"You busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"I ment someone of my own Bosco....I'm not into sharing."  
  
"Ha ha. Me and Seajae are having a anniversery party at the bar down the street. Your welcome to come and I'm sure my wife will find some sinfully single men to introduce you to."  
  
"Well you and Davis are taken. You can't tell me you have anymore good looking friends."  
  
"Well if you want good looking....." Bosco laughed. "Hey I know Seajae and she hates to see anyone single....why do you think the whole precient is mainly married people. I'm sure she has a single guy up her sleave somewhere."  
  
"Neither one of you can stand seeing someone not as happy as you are, can you?"  
  
"Nope. So you'll come to the party?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there." Bosco patted Monroe on the back and got up. "I better get going before my wife leaves without me."  
  
"We wouldn't want that now would we?"  
  
"No ma'am." Bosco went out the locker room door nearly running down Tommy.  
  
"Still in a hurry to get laid Bos." Tom laughed. Bosco didn't.  
  
"Something bothering you Hannigan?"  
  
"It was a joke Bosco. You used to always run outta here cuase you had some sweet thing waiting for you. I just thought things hadn't changed." He looked into his friends intence eyes. "But this time you go home to the same sweet thing every night."  
  
"Like you used to...." Bosco took a step back. "I'm sorry man....I shouldn't of said that."  
  
"But you did. Yeah Bosco, it's what I used to do."  
  
"I always envied you for that. Going home to Maddie every night." Tommy looked surprised.  
  
"I kinda envied you with all your woman...."  
  
"Nothing beats going home and knowing there's someone there waiting. I better go. You still coming tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't miss seeing the old gang." Sasha came out and nearly ran into Bosco.  
  
"Hey I thought you were going home or out parking or whatever it is the sickly sweet Boscorelli's do after work?"  
  
"Yeah I'm otta here. Sasha, Tommy...Tommy Sasha." Bosco swung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out to his truck. His work here was done.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae curled up to him in the truck. The cool spring air russling though the slightly open window. She was kissing his neck and making it very difficult to drive. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder rumbles but she didn't stop the assult on his neck. Her hand was moving dangerously close too area's that it should't be exploring in a half ton pickup going thirty miles an hour.  
  
"Baby you need to slow down.....ahhhh" He looked up and down the street at the next light. He needed to pull over before she killed them both. The next free parking space was only a block from the apartment and he'd rather walk then wait another minute to kiss his wife. He pulled over and expertly put the truck in the spot. He turned off the engine and turned to Seajae and kissed her with all the passion he had inside him. The rain began to fall. The sound of hitting the truck room made her shiver. "Don't be scared." He wispered as the rain fell harder. "Good things happen when it rains." He kissed and stroked her till she couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Someone might see us......" She was breathless and so aroused she didn't care if the whole city was watching them.  
  
"No one will be out in the rain." The widow's were tinted and fogging up fast. Seajae pulled at Bosco's t-shirt and got it out of his jeans. She loved the feel of his warm chest under her hands. He moaned as she found his nipple and ran her finger tip over and over it. "You drive me wild woman...." He kissed her deeply as she pressed her body agaist his. "We shoud go home. We have a nice big bed......" She pressed closer to him.  
  
"You think we could make it all the way upstairs." She kissed him again. Rubbing her body agaist his. The rain fell harder and they could barly here eachother over the sound of it hitting the roof. Bosco felt Seajae's hand go to the botton of his jeans and he was lost. He hoped this made her forget about her fear of the rain.....or at least prove to her good things do happen on rainy nights. 


	5. Friends and Other Complicated Matters

The Rush  
  
Chapter Five: Friends and Other Complicated Matters  
  
Seajae tossed and turned. Bosco sat and watched her. They had gotten home three hours ago and she was restless from the minute they walked into the door. She checked on the kids a half a dozen times. She called Kim, Alex, Faith, Tatianna and Maggie before she turned off the light and went to sleep. Appartently everyone was safe but in her dreams there was problems. Big ones. He knew she wasn't sleeping. All he had to to was say her name and she would answer. Standing up he went to the window. The rain fell harder then it had all night. The rain hit the sky light and echoed thouth the room. He took a swig of his beer and looked over at the woman lying in his bed. She was the woman he always wanted. Strong, independent, loving.....and she loved him. Loved him with everything she had.  
  
It had been a long time since he thought of another woman in that bed. But there had been. Too many to remember. Maybe that's why Seajae replaced the mattress three months into thier relationship. He was happy with his life now he'd forgotten the mistakes he made in the past. The things he did to get a woman to come home with him. Sometimes it was easy sometimes it was hard. Mostly it was easy. Bosco shook his head. He was a son of a bitch back them. No rules applied to him. Faith and Maddie warned him he was heading for big trouble with Nicole. He didn't listen and it almost cost him his carreer. Taking another swig of is beer he turned to the only woman he thought about in almost eight years. Her tanned leg stretched out from under the covers. Maddie would of liked Seajae. In a lot of ways they were alike. Both strong and pig headed. He wondered if Tommy noticed. But in other ways they were as different as day and night. Seajae blond, with sinfully dark brown eyes. Maddie was irish though and through from her red hair to her green eyes. If Tommy hadn't of seen her first Bosco might of taken the plunge with her himself. Looking at his wife he knew that he and Maddie would have never made it.  
  
He wasn't ready to settle down back then. Tommy had been the one to take her home that night and to this day Bosco knew that Tommy needed Maddie as much as she needed him. He had known Seajae a year before he realized that Maddie had saved Tommy just as Seajae had saved him. He wished he could tell Maddie how much she influenced his life. He knew he couldn't tell Tommy. He never did understand what thier friendship was all about. Nor did he ever try and find out. After they got married Tommy kept to himself more and more. He would go home to Maddie and that was it. Bosco always wanted to come home to Seajae but it never worked out that way all the time. Someone had to work late or one of them needed to help someone move something or babysit or.......Maddie and Tommy had cut themself off from the world. Bosco looked out the window again. Why would they do that. Back then Bosco had other things on his mind. His friends marriage was the farthest thing from it. He looked at the clock. It was only eleven. Picking up the phone he dialed Faith's number. She picked up in three rings.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Do you remember doing anything after Maddie and Tommy got married?"  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah....do you?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Going out. Seeing a movie...anything."  
  
"Fred and me went over to thier house for dinner a couple of times....why?"  
  
"Do you go home everynight after your shift?"  
  
"Bosco....what are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"You know I don't. I have four kids and a husband. I always have stuff to do no matter what time I get off."  
  
"And the week ends....you and Caleb don't spend all your time together?"  
  
"No and you know this....niether do you and your wife.....why the questions?"  
  
"After Tommy and Maddie got married.....I can't remember doing anthing with either of them alone or apart. I would talk to them at work and Maddie would call now and then....but Faith....we never did anything after that day."  
  
"What are you thinking.....?"  
  
"Nothing. I just find it odd that for people who were so close for all those years and then nothing. "  
  
"Did you ask Tommy?"  
  
"It just came to me....I needed proff that I wasn't forgetting something like a barbaque or something."  
  
"We had dinner breaks together."  
  
"But nothing out of work?"  
  
"Bosco what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how glad I was Tommy went after Maddie that night. I wouldn't have Seajae."  
  
"A lot would of been different. You and Maddie never...."  
  
"Hell no. I mean I....I never saw her that way after she started dating Tommy. He was like a big brother to me and she was ....she was Maddie."  
  
"Seajae asked about Tommy tonight...when she called earlier."  
  
"What did she want to know?"  
  
"Just about how close we all were."  
  
"Do you think......Tommy was gone a long time Faith."  
  
"Tommy has always been a good cop and a good friend."  
  
"Yeah...I guess. But don't you find it wierd that they cut themselves off the way they did."  
  
"Bosco they were married a year. Do remember the first year you were married. Did you want to be out of bed for more then an eight hour shift?" Faith laughed. "Hell you two are still that way after seven years."  
  
"Okay point taken. Sorry to bother you so late."  
  
"You know you can call anytime Bosco."  
  
"Thanks." He hung up and crawled into bed. He wraped his arms around his wife and pulled her close.  
  
"MMMMMM...your cold Boscorelli...." She nuzzled close to him.  
  
"Just keep doing what your doing and I'll get warmed up." He pulled her closer. "I love you Seajae."  
  
"I love you too Maurice." Bosco had always known there was someone out there for him. It took him a long time to find her. He wasn't letting her go ever. Kissing her cheek he wispered how much he loved her one more time and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was quiet. Too quiet for seven o'clock on a Saturday. Seajae rolled over to find her husband watching her sleep. His morning stubble making him look far too sexy for seven o'clock in the morning. She reached out and touched his cheek. He kissed her hand. Seven years. Seven years of love and understand. Murder and maham. She swollowed hard, holding back the tears.  
  
"Happy Aniversery Mrs. Boscorelli."  
  
"Happy Aniversery Mr. Boscorelli." She fought back the tears.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being married to me?" She smiled.  
  
"Being married to you has been wonderful. I wouldn't of changed anything." Seajae kissed hiim. "It's way to quiet...."  
  
"Kelly and Joey took the kids to McDonalds. They wanted to give us some time alone." He kissed her. "MMMM I hope breakfast lasts a long time." Running his hands over her body Seajae was lost.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The shower felt good on his stif muscles. He was getting to old for sex in the cab of a pick up no matter how extened the cab. He thought again how lucky he was to have Seajae in his life. He herd the bathroom door open and then he wasn't alone in the shower.  
  
"The kids still gone?" Seajae took the soap from him.  
  
"Yep." She lathered his back.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this."  
  
"Showering?"  
  
"Having sex in cars and in the shower."  
  
"Who said we were going to do anything but get clean?"  
  
"When was the last time we took a shower together and got clean?" Seajae laughed.  
  
"Point taken.." Bosco turned around and kissed her. Even after seven years he made her melt. "Maybe we should take this to safe ground."  
  
"Your going to be the death of me Seajea Boscorelli."  
  
"But what a way to go huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it anyother way."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco stood watching Seajae as she gave the kids lunch. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top. It was all she ever wore at home. She smiled at Angel told her stories of Joey playing in the tubes at McDonalds with them. Sitting between Mac and Hope she listened to each of them tell thier own stories. Bosco couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the scars on Seajae's right and left shoulders. They were both almost invisable due to Dr.Miller's expert hand but none the less they were there. She never hid them from anyone. The only one she hid was the one behind the tatoo on her stomach. That one hurt them all. It was the one time they relaxed enough before Mueller was cought.  
  
No one would ever believe Maurice Boscorelli would ever settle for one woman. But with Seajae it wasn't settling. She was every woman in the world to him. She'd lost and gained the same twenty pounds over and over and he could of cared less. His wife was comfortable with herself and that was all that mattered to him. He watched as he gave brocolli spears to hope and laughed when she made a funny face. How could his life get any more perfect?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae knew he was watching her. He still took her breath away when he walked into a room. His dark hair with no sign of turning gray. His warm eyes sparkled. The laugh lines around them making him better looking then they day they met. She didn't know what she did to deserve him but she was happy he was hers.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The bar was packed with friends and family. All here to celebrate two peoples love. Seven years in this day and age was considered making it but for Maurice Boscorelli it was a miricle and then some. Doc watched his friends around him and checked his watch. It was almost eight. This party had the making of one that could last all night and into tomorrow. He felt to arms around him and turned to find Seajae.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Where's Maggie?" She came and sat across from him.  
  
"She took Savanah home."  
  
"And left you?"  
  
"Savanah was crabby. I wasn't."  
  
"I grandma's are like that." Seajae looked at Doc. "Something bothering you Doc?"  
  
"Not really. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About things I wished I'd done."  
  
"What things?" He turned away and watched Bosco dancing with Angle and Hope. Jimmy was with Ireland and Caleb with Calee. Seajae knew where this was going. "Oh....those things."  
  
"Can men have a biological clock?"  
  
"Not a traditional one, but yeah, I think men miss having babies. Most men. Not all." She looked at Sully packing up Annalise for the ride home. "But ask that old man right there and he'll tell you its worth it all."  
  
"But what happens when you find someone who's done having kids?"  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"I didn't mean that. I mean.....Maggie. She has Ty and Lisa. Now she's got the grandkids. Me....what did I have. I know it sounds...selfish. But I never had a child to call mine."  
  
"I didn't give birth to Hope, she's still mine and Bosco's as much as Angle and Mac."  
  
"But your raising her. I never.....I had no involvement in Ty and Lisa's lives."  
  
"Have you told Maggie how you feel?"  
  
"We talked about it before we got married. I told her I loved her so much it didn't matter if we had kids or not. Now I see my friends....I fell like I'm missing something."  
  
"Did Maggie say she wouldn't consider having another child?"  
  
"No, not in so many words...."  
  
"Doc you know there are so many different ways your could have kids. Adoption, incimination, a serroget." She looked at the man who over the last seven years had saved her life half a dozen times. She wasn't sure the what to say. Maggie Parker was fifty one. Still young in every sence of the word.  
  
"Seajae, I guess I'm afraid she'll say no."  
  
"You won't know what she'll say until you ask." The door of the bar opened and Seajae turned when a corus of cheers greeted the new comer. Tommy Harrigan, his dark hair wind blowen was standing on the landing with a blond. Doc looked at Seajae and then back at Tom.  
  
"That isn't who I think it is with him, is it?"  
  
"Nicole......" Seajae wispered. "Yeah Doc." Seaje reached behind her and grabbed the pack of cigareetes off the table. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away."  
  
"Tommy was never one to be ignored." Seajae lit her cigarette and inhaled.  
  
"What the hell is he up to?" She knew the minute Tom walked in the door he wasn't back for old time sake. He was back for a reason. To hurt Bosco like he thinks Bosco hurt him.  
  
"He might not be staying long." Jimmy, Joey and Billy were headed in his direction.  
  
"Boys," Seajae wispered. "Don't do anything stupid." Doc looked at Seajae and raised his eyebrows. The three of them together radiated stupid after the amount of beer consumed in the last four hours. Seajae stood up.  
  
"Let them have thier say Seajae. You get into that and things might not go to good." She looked at doc.  
  
"And with Larry, Curly and Moe, things are going to go peachy." Seajae glanced to see where Bosco was. He saw him hand Hope to Kelly. And talk to Sully. Maybe he hadn't seen the two walk in. Seajae didn't hold anything agaist Nicole. Not now. If Tommy was trying to push botton's he was aiming at the wrong ones.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Tommy......" Jimmy stood in front of his old friends. "Do you think it's smart coming in here with her?" Tommy smiled.  
  
"Well she was just walking down the street and I thought I'd buy her a drink." He took a step forward.  
  
"You might want to ask before you bring in.......people off the street to a private party." Jimmy looked at Nicole. She looked like hell and then some.  
  
"Back off bucket boy. Seajae and Bosco will tell me if my dates not welcome."  
  
"Your dates welcome Tommy......but your not always." Bosco stood behind Jimmy. Jimmy stepped aside. "Nicole...."  
  
"Bosco." Bosco looked at Tommy. He had been drinking. That in itself wasn't a problem. But something else ran deeper.  
  
"You have an agenda we should know about Tommy. A reason after eight years you show up and want to be part of our lives again?"  
  
"I wanted back in the old neighborhood that's all." He looked at his once best friend. "That's all. No more no less." He looked at the other three men standing in front of him. "Is this what it's come to Maurice. The Bucket Boys and Jounior here fighting you battles."  
  
"That's what friends are for Tommy. We were all there for you when you needed us. Even the FD." Bosco looked at Seajae. "Why are you really back?"  
  
"I want to work the 5-5 again. Is that so hard to phathom."  
  
"You put my wife in danger Tommy, you'll have to answer to more then the Bucket boys." He took a swig of his beer. "Your always going to be my friend Tommy, just don't let your ego get in the way of your job. You got Nicole." He looked at his old flame. "No offence." Then back at Tommy. "But she's not that hard to get." Seajae came up next to Bosco.  
  
"We're all friends here. Let's keep it that way." She looked at Bosco and the others. "Hi Nicole. Long time no see." Bosco knew that Tommy was playing a game and he also knew his wife was going to have nothing to do with it.  
  
"Good. Your looking great."  
  
"Thanks....have a drink, both of you. This is a party...so .....party." Seajae felt a small hand on her leg and looked down. Hope was smiling up at her.  
  
"Mama." Seajae picked her up.  
  
"Hey sweet thing. You need to go upstairs to bed. If you'll excuse me." She turned to Billy, Jimmy and Joey. "Be nice boys." She went and gathered Angle and Mac and headed upstairs to where Kelly was already resting. Bosco turned back to his pool game and the others went thier own way. Tommy didn't like when things didn't go his way. Bringing Nicole had been a good plan. But for some reason it didn't affect Bosco or Seajae the way he hoped. He went to the bar and ordered a drink for himself, not caring what Nicole did with the rest of her night.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco looked around the bar. Thier friends and family seated around here and there. They were so close sometimes it was scary. Jimmy, Joey, and Billy would of thrown Tommy out on his ass. All he had to do was give the word. Tommy proved he could get what Bosco didn't want anymore but was he going to try for what Bosco had and wanted to keep. That was the question of the moment. Billy and Olivia sat down across from him.  
  
"You ok?" Billy looked at him and tried to read him but Bosco wasn't having it.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. How about you two...having a good time?"  
  
"Never a dull moment. Olivia needs to tell you some things that have to stay between you and her.....not even Seajae can know. Cause if she does she'll go after the truth and it might put a few of our jobs in jeprody."  
  
"You know I won't unless it puts her in danger." Olivia looked at Billy then Bosco.  
  
"You'll have to decide." Olivia straighted up. "Tommy wasn't in Montana all those months after Maddie's death. He had a nervouse break down about a week after he got there. Nearly killed Maddie's father. They put a physc hold on him there but One PP had him transfered so he could get some Post Tramatic Stress help."  
  
"So....we all have our breaking points."  
  
"Yeah but afterword we don't go and work for IAD." Bosco's eye's widened.  
  
"Tommy's internal affairs?"  
  
"He was....the last two years paper work is lost somewhere."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yeah. I know Swerzky knows Tommy from way back but......do think he would just let Tommy start working here without his jacket?"  
  
"Good question." Bosco looked at the bar where Tommy and Nicole were standing. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Seajae came back from putting the kids asleep. He watched her go to Kim, Alex and Faith. "I really don't understand what happened to Tommy. He used to be a good friend...why would he want to play these games. If he blamed me for something why wait eight years?"  
  
"Who knows. Just be careful around him."  
  
"Seajae works with him every day. He's suppose to be watching her back. If he's got it in for me what's saying he won't watch her be gunned down." Bosco took a swig of his beer. "What are you up to Tommy?" He looked at his one time friend and wished he knew.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-  
  
"Bosco's worried...." Faith looked at Seajea.  
  
"He's got nothing to worry about."  
  
"He called me last night and asked me if I remember Tommy and us ever doing anything together after he and Maddie got married."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Not like we did when they were dating."  
  
"I don't know guys....can I trust him?"  
  
"I dated him a few times before Maddie. He seemed alright...he just wasn't......"  
  
"Jimmy....." Alex, Faith and Seajae said at once. Kim smiled.  
  
"Yeah....but he was totally in love with Maddie."  
  
"Was Maddie totally in love with him?"  
  
"As far as we knew." Seajae watched Tommy throw back shots with beer chasers at the bar. When Rick the bartender looked her way she motioned him to cut him off. The bar tender nodded and took the bottle he'd been pouring and put it under then bar. He went to wait on some people further down.  
  
"You think that was smart?" Bosco came up behind her.  
  
"No....not really. But he's starting to scare me."  
  
"Me too. Be careful." Bosco turned back toward the pool tables. He let out a long wistle. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I just want to thank everyone for coming. Seajae and I wouldn't of made it this far without all of you. I mean that. Between doctor's and friends and family, we couldn't do this alone. You've been there for us and for that we Thank You!" He raised his beer and toasted his wife. Seajae smiled. Everyone cheered her one with yelling......  
  
"Speech, Speech, Speech."  
  
"Y'all asked for it. Eight years ago I was at a place in my life where all I wanted to do was get the job done and go home and pray the next day wasn't as bad as the one before. I knew when I got transfered to New York it was going to be hard. WIth all the losses on 9-11 and the closeness of the 5-5. But you made a place for me here and Bosco, well he made a place for me in his heart as well as his bed." Everyone laughed. "And for seven years he's been making me the happiest woman in town." She raised her bottle. "Thank you." Cheers rose and Seajae turned and headed to the bar where she had a feeling trouble was brewing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tommy watched as friends laughed and cheered around him for Bosco and Seajea. Turning back to the bar he ordered another shot.  
  
"Sorry sir. Boss lady says you had your limit." Tommy scowled at the young bartender.  
  
"I don't care just set me up."  
  
"I can't do it." IN a flash Tommy had Rick's collar in his hand and a beer bottle broken holding it very close to the younger man's neck.  
  
"Now can you?" Tommy felt his knees buckle and pressure on his wrist that made it impossible to hold the bottle any longer. Rick looked at the scene in front of him, He shook his head.  
  
"'Fraid not man. Boss lady has her rules." Seajae pressed Tommy agaist the bar.  
  
"IF you ever try anything like that again Harrigan I will personally shove that bottle sharp end first up your ass. Now I put up with a lot of things but threating my best bartender at my anerversery party isn't one of them. Now get your date and get the hell out of my bar.....now." KNowing drunks in genral she knew she should of handed him over to the guys to escourt him out but she knew he was a friend and he was her partner.  
  
"Seajae,....." Tommy looked at her. "I'm sorry." He threw a twenty on the bar and took Nicole by the hand and headed out the door. Monday morning wasn't looking to bright, she thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Two o'clock a.m. sure didn't look good when your fourty, Bosco thought. He remembered when he could work a double and go out afterword and still have enough energy to make it home. Those days were over. Seajae sat on the couch near the dance floor with her head on Caleb's shoulder. Faith on the other side of him ready to pass out.  
  
"You guys can stay here. We got plenty of room upstairs."  
  
"I can't make Emily wake up with the terrible twosome by herself. She's kill me." Seajae stood up and streched. Bosco grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.  
  
"MMMM You guys can find your own way out. I'm going to make my wife remember why she married me." He kissed her neck.  
  
"That's our que to leave." Caleb stood and helped Faith up. "Call us when you regain cousioness in the morning." They walked to the door and Caleb locked the door behind him.  
  
"You ok?" Seajae looked out at the night. She was okay. Better then most days. She cuddled closer to her husband.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think Tommy will make Monday a living  
  
"Do you want to go to Swertzky?"  
  
"He was here the whole time Bosco. Him and Christopher came in just before Tommy did. I didn't see them leave till after midnight. Dan knows what happened here tonight." As if on que the phone rang. "Boscorelli."  
  
"You guys still up?" Dan Swertzky's voice was quiet.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
  
"I want you in my office first thing on Monday."  
  
"Sure. Something wrong?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"What's happing with Harrigan?"  
  
"I was hoping it was over but it just might be the begining."  
  
"What was over?" Seajae stood up, walked to the bar and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I'll talk to you on Monday. Bring Bosco and Faith too. We need to make this right."  
  
"What right Dan?"  
  
"I'll figure it out and we'll talk on Monday." Seajae hung up the phone and looked at Bosco.  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Yeah. But we have to wait to Monday to find out how much."  
  
"I can wait if you can." Bosco stood up and shut off the last of the lights. They both headed upstairs wondering what Monday was going to bring. 


	6. Running For Cover

The Rush  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what I made up and the others are owned by those who really created them. Thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter Six: Running For Cover  
  
Monday morning brought more rain. Seajae snuggled closer to her husband as the thunder echoed though the apartment. Sprawled around them where three bundles wrapped in varies blankets.  
  
"You awake?" Bosco wispered.  
  
"Yeah. How did they all get in here without us knowing?"  
  
"Beats me." Bosco looked at the two brunett heads snuggled at the foot of the bed with the blond between them, "Storms never bother them. They sleep like rocks." Seajae looked at her husband. She knew Bosco was not always pround of his parenting skills and knowing that his kids might be worried or scared and he didn't know it.  
  
"They would of woken us up if something was wrong." She stroked Bosco's cheek. "I know our kids. They just wanted to snuggle." Seajae sat up. "Do you wish........or wonder what she would of been like?"  
  
"You mean.....the baby we lost."  
  
"Miranda......"  
  
"I think we wouldn't have Mac. You would of gotten sick with her."  
  
"Maybe not." Seajae got up and went to the dresser and looked in the mirror. Mornings were not her strong point. She looked at herself. Her scars on each shoulder red and puckered. Bosco looked at her. She was more beautiful with every passing day.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"For the first time in a long time I can answer yes." She turned and looked at her husband. "I wounder what Swertzky will tell us."  
  
"Who knows. That wasn't the Tommy we all knew back then. He would of never brought Nicole in to shake us up. Or anyone for that matter. It's like he's hell bent on revenge and I don't know why." The children started to stir. "Jump in the shower and I'll change the kids and start breakfast."  
  
"Your a great husband you know that?"  
  
"Don't go telling the other girls, then they expect thier husbands to be just as great." He picked up a sleepy Hope and blew rasberries on her bare tummy. Seajae smiled and turned to the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae, Bosco and Faith climed the steps of the station house. All three a little leary of what lied ahead. They all had different stories about why Tommy was back. Different feelings. Swertzsky was waiting for them at the top of the steps.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it." He closed the door to his office. "I'm sorry it came to this." He sat behind his desk. He looked up at his three best officers. He never wanted it to come down to having to choose. Tommy had been like a son to him. But he had left. Left with secrets. Secrets Dan couldn't keep from the rest of the family any longer. "Tom Herrigan's father was my best friend. Twenty years ago he left New York for the Wisconsin wilderness. Tommy stayed behind and went to the acadamy and thats where Bosco, Faith and he became friends."  
  
"I know that Boss." He held up his hand.  
  
"For once in your life Boscorelli keep your mouth shut." He looked at Seajae knowing she would do just that because he never took that tone with her. Ever. "Anyway I was Tommy's training officer and he thrived. He was one of the best recruits ever to come out of the acadamy. He did everything by the book. When Tommy met Maddie I saw something change in him. It wasn't easy to see but I saw the way he was around his friends. He backed away from going out and spending time in groups. You both chalked it up to dating Maddie I'm sure. He was spending more and more time with her which in anyones book was alright when your in love." Dan took a deep breath. "About a year and a half after the wedding Maddie called in sick. Not a problem.....but Tommy came in and didn't know she had done it. He asked for personal time and like an idiot I gave it to him. Bosco had the day off that day." Swertzsky stood up and went to his coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He offered the others some.  
  
"No thanks." Was thier reply. Seajae kept quiet.  
  
"Anyway Bosco was out of town and Tommy couldn't find Maddie. He assumed the worst and well he.......he tracked Maddie down at my house. She was sick. So sick she didn't want to be alone so she called Nancy and asked if she could come over.....she thought she was pregnant and well she was scared. He dragged her home like she was a child. Nancy called me I went over there and everything seemed fine." Dan sat down again. "I never saw Maddie again." He looked at the three people in front of him. "The next day was September 11th. She called me and said she wanted to talk to me before the shift started. She never made it to the house. " Taking something from his desk he handed it to Bosco. "I kept this. I've gone over it a hundred times in my head. Sully found it on Sassy.....Maddie's dog." Bosco opened it up and read it out loud.  
  
"I'm in a better place now Dan. Tell Bosco and Faith that I love them. And tell....tell Tommy that I'll miss him. He never knew how to love me the way I needed to be loved. Don't blame him." Bosco looked at the hand writing he hadn't seen in eight years. He knew it like he knew his own. Like he knew his wifes and Faiths. "Your thinking she's not dead?"  
  
"I talked to some people. He never hurt her but he said things. Things that made her uneasy. I think she was afraid for her baby."  
  
"So she sent Sassy back into the building......" Bosco couldn't belive what he was hearing, Maddie alive after all these years.  
  
"Tommy had a break down after he went to Montanan to see Maddie's parents. He held her parents at gun point because he believed they knew she was alive and somewhere close. He shot her dad before the local PD could take him. Maddie's dad didn't press chargers. Just found him the help he needed." Dan opened a file. "When he got the all clear to come back to work there wasn't a.......suitable job for him in the department. Nothing that didn't cause stress or.....remembering. But the department had to get him a job. So they put him in Internal Affairs."  
  
"So his investigating us?"  
  
"No. IAB kicked him loose last month. Said he needed a change. I got a call and I......I guess I felt sorry for him. I don't think Maddie's alive. I don't think Tommy will hurt anyone but it seems I might be wrong." He handed another letter to Bosco. "I got this last week." Bosco unfolded it. It was the same neat hand writing as the first.  
  
"Dan, please find somewhere else for Tommy. He's too close to finding the truth. Please....for all our sakes." Bosco looked at his boss of nearly twenty years. "Maddie's alive. That means.....the baby......Tom's son is.....out there somewhere?"  
  
"Thats what it looks like. If Tommy finds any of this out.......I just can't risk it."  
  
"But you risked my wife by putting him as her partner."  
  
"I thought.....I thought she could handle it. But after the stunt he pulled at your party on Saturday I don't know if I can controle the situation. If I tell him I'm transfering him he may not take it to well."  
  
"I don't want him responsible for my wifes safty." Seajae looked at him. Bosco knew that she could take care of herself but something told her that Tommy Hannigan was far more of a threat then anyone thought.  
  
"I'm doing my best to find a way to get him transfered." Swertzsky looked at Seajae. She was tence. Too tence. "Seajae....we'll figure out whats going on. Until then I'll pull him off the streets."  
  
"Pull me off." Three people turned to Seajae.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull me off the streets. Tell him....tell him the shit with the trial and the shooting got to me. He only knows what he heard. He might come to expect I'm heading for a burn out."  
  
"Seajae...." Bosoc looked at her.  
  
"It's only temperary. We'll get this whole thing straightened out and I can go back to work." Seajae took her badge and gun and handed it to Swertzsky. "I just can't take any chances. Not with my family." Dan looked at her.  
  
"Seajae....are you sure?"  
  
"Get Tommy the help he needs and lets hope whatever went wrong with Maddie.....well lets hope she's happy and this hasn't put her in any danger."  
  
"Seajae you don't have to do this." Bosco watched as she got up.  
  
"Yeah I do." She went to the door. "I'll get some things straightened up in my office." Shutting the door Seajae headed to her office.  
  
"I give her a week." Swertzsky put her gun and badge in the locked draw in his desk.  
  
"I should see if she needs any help." Faith got up. She followed her friend out the door. Swertzsky looked at Bosco.  
  
"I didn't want this to happen Bosco. I can't loose Seajae. As much as I want Tommy to succeed here Seajae's made this house what it is. You and Faith, Ty, Sully, Joey......you kept this house standing and kept the neighbor worth living in."  
  
"Thanks boss." Bosco looked at the man who had been his boss for over fifteen years. He knew Dan Swertzsky. And he knew choosing between Seajae and Tommy was tearing him apart. And it would make Seajae hard to live with. "Maybe we're jumping the gun on this. Tommy wouldn't hurt us. He......" He shot his own father in law. Bosco didn't know what Tommy was capable of doing anymore. He hoped his wife was doing the right thing and he hoped she could keep her nose out of it. "Let's hope we can figure this out soon."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae sat at her desk and lit a cigarette. She looked at the picture of the kids and Bosco on her desk. If Tommy Harrigan had come back for some other reason then wanting back in the fold Seajae needed to know. This place, these people where her life. Tommy was never part of that life. He didn't know what he was messing with. The door opened and Faith came in.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way you want to do this?"  
  
"You have another way?"  
  
"Stay on and let Tommy find someplace else to go."  
  
"Faith, he's your friend too."  
  
"Maddie was my friend. Bosco can take full resposablity for bringing Hannigan into the mix." Faith sat down across from her friend. "This is your life. Not his. He walked away from us." There was anger in her voice. "He walked away from Maddie's memories. I know he needed to grieve. But he walked away."  
  
"He lost his mind. That's got to account for something." Seajae put out her cigarette and put a few things in a box at her feet. "You'll keep an eye on things....right?"  
  
"Seajae.....you can't just quit."  
  
"Bosco said something when I wanted to take Owen home after the shooting.....he said we don't spend enough time with our kids. Now I can. Angle will be starting school in the fall and Hope needs to be potty trained before Kelly has her baby. And we need to plan a shower for both Kim and Kelly."  
  
"Seajae your not Susie Homemaker. Your.....your Seajae Marie Boscorelli....Zena Worrier Princess of law inforcement. You can't just change that." Seajae looked at Faith. She of all people shouldn't be giving her a hard time.  
  
"I don't know it just feels like it's what I should do." Seajae stood up and took her back up gun out of her top drawer and put it in her waist band. Putting on her jacket. "Maybe if I take a step back he'll make a mistake. Or......confide in one of you." Picking up the box she looked out the window. Jimmy, Alex and Billy were just coming into work across the street. This wasn't good bye. They all still had lives together. Still had family. She turned and Faith was standing.  
  
"If I had the power I'd send him back from where ever it was before he was here."  
  
"Maybe he was in hell and he needed to come home."  
  
"You don't come home to hurt your friends."  
  
"Maybe not us. But some people think differently." Faith opened the door. "I'm going to go before the watch gets here. I don't want to explain a whole lot of what I don't understand." Seajae walked out the door. "See you at home." She left and walked down the back steps not even stopping to talk to her husband. She needed some time alone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Okay boys and girls just some notes." Jason Christopher stood in role call. He looked at the men and woman in front of him. He was getting to old to be babysitting Boscorelli and his playmates. Davis was up for detective and Sully was up for retirement so all that was left was Bosco himself and his young friend Doyle. It wouldn't be long before he made Anti Crime. So soon all that would be left is the man himself. Forty and still a beat cop. He must hate his life. Jason smiled. He had Seajae. Life was good for Maurice Boscorelli. Capitain Swertzsky came behind him.  
  
"Lt Christopher I need a moment." Jason nodded his head. Swertzsky stepped to the podium. "Before you all here it from someone else I want to inform you that Detective Sergent Seajae Boscorelli has taken a leave of absents from her duties here at the five five." Ty looked at Bosco. He shrugged his shoulders and continued scribbling on his note pad. "She'll be back as soon as she feels up to it." Tommy Harrigan stood in the back of the room. Swertzky looked at him. Bosco knew it wasn't the look two friends exchanged. If Swetzky had it his way Seajae would be standing back there not him. "She didn't want any fuss but she did want me to tell you all that she'll be home if any of you get board or hungry." He looked at Bosco. "We'll get it worked out and have her back here in no time." He stood down and headed back to his office. Dan Swertzky would not sit still and watch his best officer turn her back on the career she spent her life building.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae sat with her legs under her reading a report she took out of the office in her box. Someone had left Tommy Hannigan's file sitting on her desk for all the world and her to see. It wasn't just any file. It was his confidentail file. She had slipped it in the box at her feet before Faith walked in on her. The apartment over the bar was perfect for hiding away and reading what aparently someone wanted her to know. Seajae barly heard the soft knock at the door. Stuffing the file under the couch cousion she went to the door. She used the back stairs so no one would know that she was there. Taking her back up gun out of her boot by the door she looked into the small peep hole. A stranger stood on the other side. But there was something about her. Maybe it was the unruly chesnut hair or peircing blue eyes but for some reason Seajae didn't feel threatened. She slowly opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"If anyone can its you. And Bosco." She looked at Seajae. Opening the door wider she invited the woman in. She carried a back pack in luie of a purse. Setting it down on the floor next to the couch she turned to Seajae. "Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"I've never been one for games.....but I think I got some of it." Seajae sat on the couch and pulled out the folder. "Thanks to this. How did you get your hands on this Maddie." The woman smiled. Bosco had picked a smart one. She knew he would.  
  
"My new husband.....he works with computers alot. He got what we needed."  
  
"Tommy's a time bomb. He had been for years. Why didn't anyone catch on?"  
  
"He hid it well. Took his meds." The new Maddie looked Seajae up and down. "Your not what I expected. I heard stories. But I thought you'd be more like......."  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"Faith. There was always this unerlining thing. Fred just wasn't the man for her. Maybe that's what it is.....your part Faith part Nicole." Maddie smiled. "You have the power to make him keep his head and the power to make him loose it all rolled into one."  
  
"Somewhere there lies a compliment in that." Seajae watched as Maddie looked around the place. "Why did you stay in the city Maddie?"  
  
"Wasn't hard not to. Just change my name....my look. I even went back to the police acadamy again. It was easy the second time around. I couldn't leave New York. It was where I always wanted to be. I went back to Montana after Tommy......I had our son. His name is Thomas Maurice...... I thought I owed it to Tommy."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"He never hit me. He just.......he made it hard to be the woman I needed to be. Always questoning me. Making sure I didn't go anywhere or see anyone but him. I missed Faith and Bosco. If I wasn't home tweny five minutes after my shift he.........he would tell me he knew I was sleeping with another man. I knew he always thought Bosco. If I had told anyone.....he would of snapped. So I just went to work and came home. I let him do the shopping, I quit answering the phone. The night I went to Dan's I took Sassy to the vet. She had cancer. The department.....they would know by morning and have me put her down. She was such a fighter. The next morning as I headed to work. I was eight blocks away when the first plane hit. I ran and let Sassy go......we got there.....the second plane hit and all hell broke loose. I lost Sassy all together then she came to me leading an old man. I wrote the note and put it in her vest and started helping the wounded thinking she would stay by my side and whatever happened........ Sassy barked and turned to go back in........ The next thing I knew I was running as fast as I could the other way as the building fell." Maddie looked at the picture of Angela above the fire place. And the ones of Angela and all the kids. "I hitched a ride upstate and hid out for weeks. I knew Sassy was gone and that someday when they dug they would find her and I hoped they thought I was gone too." She picked up a picture of Bosco, Faith, Ty, Sully and Doyle. She ran her fingers over the faces of her friends. "I know I was wrong. But you never saw his eyes when he got mad. It wasn't the Tommy I married. I would of never....and being me I didn't know how to handle it."  
  
"Your not a bad person for running Maddie. You did what you had to to survive. I know the feeling of knowing your life might be in danger everytime you wake up in the morning and it haunts you in your sleep." Seajae stood up and went to Maddie. "I'll do anything to keep you and your family safe. Tommy Hannigan won't hurt you. I won't let him." Maddie smiled.  
  
"I can see why Bosco is so in love with you. Your everything he ever wanted, Even if he never knew what he wanted." Picking up her bag she handed Seajae a card. "This is between you and me. Do what you can to get Tommy some help." She turned to leave but then turned back. "Thank you for taking care of my friends while I was gone."  
  
"Not a problem. Whenever your ready I'm sure they would love to have you back."  
  
"I'm dead Seajae."  
  
"Not in there hearts. She crossed her arms in front of her. "There's room for all of us. What better way to stay safe."  
  
"I'm safe. Just get Tommy some help." She turned and slipped out the door. Seajae stood there for a long time wondering if this secret could be kept. And for how long. She looked at the card Maddie had handed her. 'Detective Madiline Sincliar, K-9 Division, Booklyn New York.'  
  
"Stay safe Maddie." Seajae memorized the number and threw the card in the fire place and watched it burn. She hoped the woman was smart and would keep a low profile until they could figure out what do with Tommy. Hell Seajae hoped the she could stay safe herself. Tommy was gunning for something and she feared it was to make Bosco suffer like he had when he lost Maddie. That would mean Seajae would have to die. She didn't like that one bit. Dieing was never her favorite thing to do. Sitting back on the couch she took the folder and started reading again. Hoping to find something that would let her and Maddie both live the lives they were ment to live.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosco watched as Sasha gave the man in the Town Car a speeding ticket. Seajae hadn't called. She hadn't called anyone. Not Faith, not Kim, not Alex or Tatianna. Faith said she was okay when she left the station. But she hadn't said goodbye. And Tommy didn't seem concerned that his partner took leave a mere three days after he was assigned to her. A knock at the window brought him out of his thoughts. Tom Herrigan stood at his window. Bosco rolled it down.  
  
"What crawled up your wifes ass Maurice?" Bosco knew to play it cool. Tommy was a force to be recon with eight years ago. Now he was a recovering nut job. That to Bosco was more dagerous then an full fledged nut job.  
  
"I guess the shooting took more out of her then she thought." He glanced at Monroe to make sure she was still ok.  
  
"You always did fall for the unstable ones." Bosco's head turned. It took all the strength in his body not to hall off and hit him.  
  
"She's been a cop longer then me and she never killed anyone. It's a lot for a person to deal with. You know that or have you turned into an unfeeling bastard?"  
  
"You know me. If it has a gun shoot it or loose it." Bosco did know Tommy. But that was eight years ago. And now he knew about Maddie. Maddie had faked her death to get away from him. Tommy......his best friend.  
  
"Yeah well the neighborhood's changed. Tanya Brunette's murder was the first one this year. Eight years ago we'd be in the triple digits by now. We do things differntly now."  
  
"Yeah. Your women are different too."  
  
"Singuler. I have one woman and I've kept her for the last eight years."  
  
"Oh come on Bos. You. Mr. Sex......" Monroe was walking back. "You had more woman then the Macy's shoe sale."  
  
"You don't really understand do you? I thought you would. You loved Maddie so much."  
  
"Love has nothing to do with it. She was mine. Mine and no one elses."  
  
"We'll love has a lot to do with my relationship with Seajae. Along with respect." Sasha got into the car.  
  
"Hey Hannigan."  
  
"Hey Sasha....you doing anthing after work?" Sasha looked at Bosco and saw him tence and then back at Tommy. She smiled. "I'm babysitting for the Davis's. Ty wants to bring Alex out for her birthday. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"Another time then." Tommy stood up and tapped the roof. "You guys stay safe." He turned and headed up the street.  
  
"Can I say that that man scares the living hell out of me?"  
  
"I can't see why." Bosco put Sasha's sitation book between the seats.  
  
"Because anyone who makes you this tence has got to have some bad vibes ratiating off of him." She put on her seat belt. "You want to go track down your wife?"  
  
"Are you a mind reader now?"  
  
"No. I thought maybe if we heard from her you'd stop clenching your jaw and it would save you on the dental work." Putting the car in drive, Sasha pulled out and prayed they found Seajae before the vain in Maurice Boscorelli's head popped.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Carlos sat in the bus looking out at the night sky. Spring was on the way. He smiled. Kim was going to have another kid. He missed her sitting next to him. She made him think. All the woman sitting next to him did now was look for a place to pee. He thought of Owen at home with Peggy. He was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. He imagained what his and Peggy's kids would look like and well Owen fit the bill. Peggy was having problems concieving. Now with Owen they might be able to sit back and relax a bit.  
  
"You mind if we stop?" Erin Young looked at Carlos.  
  
"No. Go ahead." They stopped outside the Bodaga on 49th. Erin jumped out. Carlos sat watching. Maybe he was parinoid but something wasn't right. He went to call to Erin but it was too late. She flung open the door with all her youthful energy and the shot rang out, sending the young blond woman flying back outside. Carlos picked up the radio and dived in the back of the bus. "Adam 55-3...Shots fired. 49th and Arther. Send P.D. and another bus. We have an EMT down. I repeat we have a EMT down." Carlos closed his eyes and prayed Young was wearing her vest. It was the best thing the P.D. did for them was supply them all with bullet proff vests. He knew Seajae was behind the funding . That's what she did. She did things for people. If Erin Young pulled thought this he would personally thank his friend. Attaching his radio to his belt he grabbed his bag and went to help his partner.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Five Five David shots fire at 2-9-6-8 49th street. Emergency personal on scene. Medic down. I repeat medic down. Adam 55-3 is under fire." Bosco hit the siren and grabbed the mic as Sasha pressed her foot harder on the accelarator.  
  
"Five five David responding. ETA three minutes." Bosco turned his belt radio on to the FD freqency. "Adam 55-3 this five five David, what do you have?"  
  
"One male caucaision early twenties, one black male late teens. both wielding 12 gauge shot guns. Youngs hit but I got her behind the bus. Stupid kid didn't tighten her vest. The bullets are buck shot Bosco. "  
  
"How many civilians in the store Carlos?"  
  
"Three counting the cashier."  
  
"You my friend have been spending way to much with the PD....thank god. We're a block away Carlos.....hang on." Bosco turned his radio back. "Dispach we have one black male late teens, one white male early twenties both with shot guns.....loaded with buck shot."  
  
"Ten four 55 David. ESU on route." Sasha stepped it up a notch and turned on 49th.  
  
"Bosco......I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Your starting to sound like my wife." What he wouldn't do for some of his wife's input right now. Bosco pulled behind the ambulance. "Keep your head down Monroe."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." They got out of the car and headed toward where Carlos was working on Young.  
  
"You okay?" Bosco came up behind Carlos.  
  
"She's loosing a lot of blood. That buck shot tore her up real good. We need to get her out of here now or she's never going to make. Grab the back board and we can get her in the bus."  
  
"Alex and Doc are on the way." More shots rang out as Bosco pulled the back boad out of the bus. "Keep your heads down." The sounds of sirens errupted from all sides. But before they made the last corner three more shots were fired. The sound of the ambulance exploding was heard fourteen blocks away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae dropped the folder as the rumble echoed though the room. Her gut clenched and her blood ran cold. It wasn't thunder that sounded. She knew it was far worse then a storm. Sliding on her boots and putting on her coat Seajae left the qiuet of the small apartment and headed to where she feared was a place where all hell and then some was breaking loose. Tears welled up in her eyes as she got into her truck and slammed the siren on the roof. It wasn't too late. It could't be. But the empty feeling was there. In her heart and in her stomach. She was alone. Not now......after all this time alone was one thing she couldn't be. Picking up her cell phone she dialed the one person she needed to answer. If he didn't ..........it was over. Her life........her love......  
  
"Bosco please answer." She wispered knowing he wouldn't because of the emptyness she felt. Bosco was gone........She let the phone fall and the tears come..........she was alone. All alone. 


	7. Thank You For Being A Friend

The Rush  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what I made up and the others are owned by those who really created them. Thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter Seven: Thank You For Being A Friend  
  
They really needed to make hospitals smell better. Bosco tried to sit up but his head hurt too much. Openeing his eyes didn't do much either. He felt something warm on his arm. Forcing his eyes open he saw Seajae tears running down her face. She was sobbing uncontrolably. Jimmy and Sully behind her. Trying to make the pain subside Bosco took some deep breaths.  
  
"Seaj......." He barly got the sound out. He felt her hand on his head. "Don't cry baby....." She kissed his forhead. Running her hand down his face.  
  
"Seajae.....they need to take him." Sully knelt next to her. "Honey.....let them do thier job." Alex and Carlos went to him. They started an IV. Bosco looked at his wife. She was cliging to Sully. He must be in bad shape. Seajae never cried. "Seajae.....you need to calm down....." Sully held her shaking body. He watched as Carlos put in the IV and watched the moniter.  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital."  
  
"We're waiting for another bus Carlos. Damn it don't you die on me Bosco. I will never let you rest in peace. " Jimmy got the back board that Bosco was carring. They transfered him just as the other bus pulled up. They loaded him fast. Seajae clung to Sully. "You coming?" She nodded and Sully helped her into the bus. Alex put in a breathing tube and slowly sqeezed air into Bosco's lungs.  
  
"Seajae......can you do this?" Alex looked at her friend. She was trained as an EMT but this was her husband. Her beloved husband.  
  
"Yeah." She traded places with Alex. She looked down at her husband. He was slipping away. Away from her. Away from the kids. Leaning over she wispered in his ear. "Don't give up baby. You have so much to look forward to. Just don't give up. No matter how easy it would be.......just don't." She kissed his forhead. Carlos looked at Alex. They both swollowed hard. This wasnt't spppose to happen. Not to Bosco. He was one of the lucky ones. The ones that had brushs with death. But they were loosing him. Fast.  
  
"Jimmy could you speed it up....." Alex yelled as she put pressure on the wound on Bosco's scalp. The blast at thrown Bosco across the street into the curb. He was twisted everywhich way. He landed hard on the pavement. "Seajae.......how ya doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to."  
  
"Seajae.......I won't lie to you.....he hit his head hard....Carlos said he was thrown around. He's most likely has a lot of internal injeries." Jimmy wanted to tell Alex to shut up but he knew that they never lied to each other about the bad things. Seajae took slow deep breaths. She pressed the air bag on a even rythm.  
  
"I know." She looked at Alex. The tears ran down her cheeks. "Alex.......just......." Seajae swollowed. Slowly with her free hand she took out her off duty gun and reached behind her and handed it to Jimmy. She knew......if he left her.....she might loose it all together. "Just don't let him be alone........"  
  
"You'll be there Seajae. Everystep of the way." Jimmy pulled into the hospital. Bosco opened his eyes.  
  
"Let's get him in and up tho the OR." Bosco reached for his wife. She was trembling as they got out of the bus. She was giving up on him. He reached for her to tell her not to give up. That he was fighting. He wasn't going to leave her. Not without a fight. The doors slid open and they brought him into the ER.  
  
"Seajae......" Ken Miller looked up from the arm he was casting. "Maggie take over....." He took off his plaster cover gloves and went to the trama room. Seajae looked up. Bosco's blood covering her shirt. "What happened?"  
  
"Ambulance exploded. He was only a couple feet away." Alex read off his vitals and let the nurse take over. Someone pushed Seajae out of the way and Alex took her arm. "Let them work Seaj. You know Miller will do everything he can." Sully and Jimmy were there. She turned into Sully's embrace and broke down.  
  
"Come on Seajae....." Sully led her to the waiting room. "It's going to be ok." He stroked her back. "Miller's never given up on a Boscorelli. He's not going to start now." Jimmy got on his cell phone and started making the calls he hated to make. Soon friends and family would sorround Seajae and make her stronger. She needed them to help her make it thought this weather Bosco made it or not. But if he didn't make it he feared Seajae would not last.  
  
*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae sat with her elbows on her knees and her head between them. There were so many people. She just wanted to be alone. Alone with her thoughts and her memories. It had been hours since Bosco had been rolled into surgery. Elliot Stabler sat next to her on one side and Mikey on the other. Every time the door opened they looked. Seajae didn't. She knew better. She knew that only bad news was coming. It was only a matter of time.  
  
"You want some coffee?" Elliot asked.  
  
"No thanks. You want to get some of these people to go home. They don't need to be here."  
  
"I think they want to be here." He looked at his friend. "I know I don't have anyplace more important to be."  
  
"You have a wife......kids......a job."  
  
"My wife would kill me if I went home before finding out something about Bosco and the kids to for that matter and as for the Job. Well there's several others qualified to do it while I'm here making sure a good friend has all the support she needs."  
  
"Thanks." The door opened and a doctor came to Seajae.  
  
"Mrs. Boscorelli?" She looked up. He was new.  
  
"Yes." Seajae didn't stand. The doctor bent at his knees in front of her.  
  
"I'm Cooper Sinclair . Dr. Miller's associate. He told me to come out and tell you everything is going well. We had to remove your husbands spleen and there was internal damage but Ken's sure he found it all." Seajae could see the doctor was uncomfortable telling her things while the surgery was still in progress. "He said to tell you niether one of them will quit fighting for you." Seajae smiled.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Sinclair. Tell Ken I know he'll do his best." Seajae stood. She grabbed her coat and headed down stairs. Elliot followed. She went out the doors on the first floor and lit a cigarette. "You didn't have to follow me."  
  
"It's my turn." He stood next to her. Spring was in the air. Seajae inhaled deeply.  
  
"You really should go home Elliot." He had always been there for her. Bosoc told her that he was there every day when she was in her coma. If they didn't see each other every day they at least talked on the phone. "Katy's going to think we're having an affair."  
  
"Never happen. She knows I don't like woman who can kick my ass." He smiled. Bosco and Seajae stood for what every married couple wanted to be. And they both were what rookie cops dreamed about being in the acadamy. "Something more then Bosco is wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"All I feel is empty."  
  
"You mean like....he's gone?"  
  
"We'll he's not here." She took another drag of her cigarette.  
  
"Maybe we should get Gorin...he's more atuned to that side of you."  
  
"No. I'm taking up enough of your times I don't need Bobby to anylize my empty feeling."  
  
"Kevin said he wouldn't stop finghting for you and Bosco. He won't let Bosco die."  
  
"But maybe he already is. I mean I don't feel......whole." She looked at the ground. "I fell like I did before Bosco. Before he loved me." Elliot wrapped his arm around her sholder.  
  
"I know Bosco. He would never leave you unless he didn't have a choice in the matter. Most of us don't when it comes to dieing. But I have a feeling that Bosco would talk St. Peter into taking him if he had to." Elliot's phone rang. He turned and looked at it. "I gotta take this." He took a few steps away. "Stabler."  
  
"We have two guys down here in need of your special interigation skills."  
  
"They lawyer up yet?"  
  
"Nope." Joey Doyle answered.  
  
"Give me ten minutes." Elliot hung up and turned to Seajae. "I need to take care of something. You going to be alright?"  
  
"Arn't I always?" He took her sholders and kissed her forhead.  
  
"No your not. I'll be back."  
  
"Go home Elliot." He got in his car. Seajae watched him drive away. She wondered why it took so long for her to find such good friends. Grounding out her cigarette in the ash tray she went back to the rest of her friends and waiting for news of her husband.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Joey Doyle, John Sullivan and Caleb Mc Kenzie stood watching the man pace back and forth. Elliot came in behind them.  
  
"This guy coming down from something?"  
  
"Maybe. It's hard to tell." Joey looked at Elliot. "He was laughing pretty hard when ESU pulled him out of the burning bodaga."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Larry Smith."  
  
"You run him?"  
  
"The printer ran out of ink before we could get his whole rap sheet."  
  
"What is he like twenty?"  
  
"Twenty-two. Just got out of Rikers for armed robbery on Thursday."  
  
"Took him all of three days to find trouble." Elliot took off his suit coat and loosened his tie. "Ready to watch the master at work?"  
  
"He was caught with the gun. Not much to confess to."  
  
"How about where he got the gun. Or maybe why he took pot shots at an unarmed FDNY paramedic?" Elliot smiled. "Or maybe he's like to confess to shooting Kennedy." He rolled up his sleaves and walked to the door. Larry Smith was sitting down at the table. Elliot moved slowly and sat across from the man and slid a note book and pen toward him.  
  
"Just put down in your own words what happened tonight." The man smiled at him.  
  
"The thing is detective.....I don't recall." Elliot leaned forword.  
  
"That's not an answer. Your going back to Rikers anyway. If you tell us how you got the guns and why you blew up an ambulance they might find some kinda heart and let you stay alive."  
  
"Alive....It was an ambulance man.....no harm no foul." Elliot stood, putting his hands on the table and getting into Larry's face.  
  
"See there was some foul. You shot a paramedic and when you blew up the ambulence you ingered a NYPD office who was helping the paramedic that was hurt. And you see.......this NYPD office wasn't just anyone...he was a friend. A good friend to everyone in this precient." Elliot stood up and went behind the man. "He had a wife....three kids and a whole lot of friends who will pretty much kick your ass if he dies." Elliot came up next to him. "You better hope he doesn't die."  
  
"Some guy gave us the guns. He said to do what we wanted with him. He was a white guy about forty. We never saw his face." Larry looked at Elliot. "I swear." Elliot looked though the widow. He shook his head. Larry didn't know the man who gave him the guns but he was afraid he knew who did.  
  
"You better not be lying to me Larry or your ass is mine." Elliot walked to the door and went to his three friends standing in the hall. "You want to take bets on who's suppling fellons with guns?"  
  
"He wouldn't do that.....would he?" Sully was the only one who knew Tommy back then.  
  
"I don't know Sully, I just know what Seajae's been telling me and what I saw on Saturday." Elliot looked at Larry Smith. "I don't think we'll get anymore from his partner but I can try."  
  
"Dashell Monson. He's.....not all there. On the slow side. He got dragged into it like he does everything else. They let the retard take the fall." Joey looked at Elliot. "How is Bosco?"  
  
"Doc Miller seems cofidant. He sent someone to talk to Seajae just before you called. They removed his speen." Elliot got his coat back on. "I'm heading back to the hospital. If you get anything more out of these two give me a call." He left with the strange feeling something wasn't right. He hated feeling that way. Now he was starting to sound like Seajae. Elliot smiled....maybe he was spending too much time with the Boscorelli's.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**--*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Seajae....." Ken Miller sat next to her. She had let herself drift off for just a moment. "Seajae...."  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
"No. Would I let that happen?"  
  
"As much as you like to think it your not God Ken."  
  
"We'll now that you burst my bubble........He's doing fine. Not where I'd like him to be but you know Bosco...anything to make my life more difficalt. He's in recovery...you want to see him?"  
  
"What arn't you telling me?"  
  
"We did an MRI on him. His got some swelling around the vertibry near his waist. We got the peices floting around the spinal cord. There's some swelling. It will take a few days to go down."  
  
"He'll be paralysed?"  
  
"Till the swelling goes down. I want you to tell him so he doesn't freak. There is no reason after the swelling goes down he shouldn't be able to walk." Ken looked at the woman he put back together more times then he could count. "When you walked in with him today it scared the hell out of me. I was afraid I couldn't do it again. I was afaid that I couldn't save him." Cooper Sinclair came up behind him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You met Cooper right?"  
  
"Yeah. " Ken got up. "He wants to talk to you. I'm on call on night so if you need anything."  
  
"Can you call Susan?"  
  
"Her and Susie are on the way here. " Cooper sat next to Seajae. "I'll see you later Sunshine." Ken walked down the hall leaving Seajae and the new doctor alone.  
  
"Your Maddie's husband?"  
  
"Yeah. I was on call when Bosco came in. I heard the name and knew I had to scrub in." He put his elbows on his knees. "Ken can work miricles but even he has his limits."  
  
"He put me back together more times then I want to recall. Thank you. For being there. And thank Maddie for helping us too. I don't remeber if I did."  
  
"She likes you. And trusts you. She doesn't trust a whole lot of people." Cooper ran a hand though his blond hair. "I didn't think Tom would come back here. With IAD we knew he wouldn't come back to the nieghborhood. With Swertzsky and you around there wasn't a chace of curruption. Now....well he's here and even know we live ten miles from here.....Tommy...he comes down here to see me."  
  
"Tom Hannigan won't be working here long. I won't put up with his garbage and all of us feel the same way. Dan's got Joey Doyle working with him. If anyone can crack Tom its Joey." Seajae stood up. "But with Bosco in here I'd keep Tommy away. As much as I don't like it Tom will stop by to see him." Elliot came up to them.  
  
"Maybe not." Elliot looked at the doctor sitting in the hall way.  
  
"Elliot Stabler....Cooper Sinclair." The men shook hands. "What happened?"  
  
"Our two robbers from the bodaga."  
  
"They have a lot to say?"  
  
"Just that someone fitting Tom Harrigan's discription vaugly....gave them the guns." Seajae looked at Elliot and then Cooper.  
  
"Get Maddie and Tommy out of town. I can handle Tom. I have Maddie's cell. I'll call you when it's safe." Elliot looked at Seajae. He knew Maddie Harrigan was dead. He better get into the game better if he was going to help Seajae though this.  
  
"Seajae you need to be with Bosco right now. You can't go after........." Cooper looked up at the sound of foot steps. Tom Harrigan, hair tossled, blue eyes colder then Seajae had ever seen them. "anyone." Cooper finnished.  
  
"Maybe I have to......" She looked at Tom and smiled. "Hey." She picked up her jacket off the chair. "I'm going to see Bosco." Seajae wasn't sure she wanted to leave the three men in such close proxsimity. Elliot had a pertective side when it came to the Boscorelli's and Cooper was Tom's wife's new husband. It could get messy. Cooper thought on his feet. He had that going for him. Heading to the recovering room she looked back once more hoping the three of them would hold it together long enough to make graceful exits.  
  
"Hold up Seajae." Cooper took a few long strides and caught up to her. "I'll come with you." He put his hand on her back and lead her into the ICU.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Who's the new doc?"  
  
"Sinclair....Cooper I think. Seajae just introduced us. How's the Brunett murder coming along?"  
  
"Nothing new."  
  
"Seajae feels bad leaving like she did."  
  
"Yeah well it's not the first time I scared a partner away." He looked into the ICU window. "So Bosco is going to be okay?"  
  
"Seems like."  
  
"You get anything from those bastards who did this?"  
  
"Just that someone gave them the guns. Who the hell would give a convicted fellon a gun?" Elliot watched at Seajae sat next to her husband. "I find the bastard I'm going to kill him." Even from a yard away Elliot felt Tom stiffin. "Bosco and Seajae......their two of the most caring people in the world. They help people. Even people who don't deserve it sometimes. I never understood how they could be that way. But they're just forgiving." He turned and looked at Tom. "They don't hold a grudge. No matter what you do."  
  
"Only place that gets you is dead."  
  
"I guess if that's the way you feel...but hey...they stayed alive this long." Elliot turned to leave and then turned back. "Don't mess with what they have Tommy. It may break your heart to see Bosco happy...but you know as well as I do that it took him a whole lot of years to make it to this point. Let them be happy." Elliot looked at his friends one more time and headed to the elevators.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae held Bosco's hand and let the tears fall. The tears for Maddie and Tommy and Cooper. The tears for the loss in her life. Tears for Angela, for Miranda......  
  
"I'm still alive baby.....you don't need to grieve for me yet...."Seajae felt a hand stroking her head.  
  
"I just needed a good cry and now was as good a time as any." She looked up and into her husbands eyes. "God your a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"You not looking too bad yourself. It's bad?"  
  
"Rumor has it you can now put flying on your list of accomplishments." Seajae never was good at ling to her husband. "There's some verabre damage. It'll take a few days for the swelling to go down."  
  
"That's why I can't feel my legs?"  
  
"Yeah. Ken and Cooper think its only temporary."  
  
"Cooper?"  
  
"Sinclair...new doctor. Is Tom still standing at the window?" As if on que Cooper came to his bed side.  
  
"Hey. It's nice to see you with your eyes open Sgt."  
  
"This is Dr. Sinclair. He helped Ken put you back together again."  
  
"The old man getting slow?"  
  
"Don't let him hear you say that." Cooper smiled. "Tom's still outside. I think he wants to see you."  
  
"You know Tom Harrigan?"  
  
"Bosco....he's.....he's Maddie's husband."  
  
"My Maddie? She's dead......even if she was alive why would she of stayed in New York?"  
  
"It's all she knew. She changed her name....her looks."  
  
"And got lost all over again....." Bosco looked at Tom at the ICU window. "Tell him I don't want to see anyone."  
  
"He'll go away soon enough. Cooper called in the reinforcements from downstairs." Seajae took a deep breath. "He doesn't like us in numbers."  
  
"Tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Someone gave those two fellons guns. We think it might of been Tom."  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Bosco shut his eyes and tried to remeber the Tommy Harrigan of the past.  
  
"Maybe the days leading to Maddie......who knows......" Cooper looked at Bosco's chart and then at Bosco.  
  
"The Tom you knew was gone long before Maddie 'died'. She told me that he lived a whole different life. A life none of you would appove of." Bosco knew he would like to get to know Cooper Sinclair better. "I'll up your meds a little....maybe that swelling will go down a little faster." Bosco's hand tightened on his wife's. "I promise you will walk again Bosco. I know it seems a little scary.....but it all work out." Cooper put down the chart and went to the cabinet and got the hyperdemic he was looking for and injected it in Bosco's IV. "Get some rest." He went to the door. "I'll take care of the rif raf." Turning he headed out the door.  
  
"Who was that man in the white coat?"  
  
"I think we just found a great new ali."  
  
"I want to know everything....." Bosco said a little drosily.  
  
"Later Superman." Seajae kissed his forhead. "I think I better go relieve Mikey. He's been with the triple threat for four hours." Seajae looked up to find Sully next to her. "I'm going to leave you in good hands."  
  
"Yipee. I thought you'd stay with me....." He was slowly drifting out.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours." She kissed him. Hugging Sully she wispered. "Call me if he gets violent." Smiling Seajae slipped out of the room. She just wanted to stay and make sure Bosco was feeling better but she needed to deal with a whole lot of other things. Mainly Tom Harrigan. She was out the door when Kim stood up and went to her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. How about you?" Seajae patted her belly.  
  
"Feeling as big as a house. How's Bosco?"  
  
"Ok. He's got a little spinal coard swelling."  
  
"A little as in......?"  
  
"It should go down and he should walk. Ken and that new doctor seem to think everything is just fine." Kim looked at her friend. This was Bosco they were talking about. The love of her life and she was talking like his ingeries were nothing.  
  
"Seajae......Bosco needs you. Whatever's going though your head right now......you need to put it aside."  
  
"He's fine Kim. Sully's with him."  
  
"You know when you were here last he went home once...once in a week. You saw him for what five minutes." Seajae looked at Kim. She was angry at her. Seajae turned and watched Tom Harrigan walk down the hall. He would wait. Kim was right. Bosco needed her. Tom would mess up and they would get him. Seajae hugged Kim.  
  
"I have my head somewhere else Kimmy. Thank you for pulling it out of my ass for me." She turned and went to Joey. "Keep an eye on him kid."  
  
"You got it boss lady." He left to follow Tommy and Seajae went back to her husband. It was good to have great friends. Seajae thanked God every day for hers. 


	8. Holding It Together

CHAPTER EIGHT-Holding It Together  
  
Kelly and Joey Doyle sat in the Boscorelli living room. The kids had long gone to bed and for some reason niether of them felt much like heading that way yet. In less then three months they would have a child of thier own. Kelly wondered some days how Bosco and Seajae did it with three.  
  
"We're going to make it work Kelly." Some days it was like Joey could read her mind.  
  
"I know. Sometimes I just need to here it." She snuggled closer to her husbad. I love you Joey Doyle."  
  
"I love you too baby." He kissed her forhead and closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Jimmy looked at the plate of spagetti in front of him. He wasn't really hungry. He took a plate just to make the rookie cooking feel better about his first time cooking for the company. Billy and DK sat across from him. He looked around and found it was quiet around him. To quiet. Meals at the house were usaully a fight who could talk the loudest. It seemed Bosco's accident earlier had put the damper on all thier good spirits. Carlos and Alex returned from a call. Both sitting at the table not reaching for the food.  
  
"Having the same kind of day we are?" Jummy asked as he pushed his plate away.  
  
"Tell me something good so the days not a total loss." Alex said looking at the others at the table.  
  
"Kaitlyn got her first tooth." Billy said.  
  
"That's great Billy." Carlos said.  
  
"How's Owen?" Jimmy felt the tension melting. Talking about the kids always put things in a lighter mood?"  
  
"He's great. We should all have dinner. Get to know the little guy. He loves people."  
  
"When are you and Ty going to give Savanha a little brother or sister?" Jimmy asked Alex.  
  
"When Ty can give birth." They all laughed. Dinner started to be passed around and the coversation flowed over about kids and the funny things they did. But it wasn't long before someone had to ask.  
  
"Anyone heard how Bosco is?" Carlos threw out.  
  
"I called a little while ago. He's awake. He's got some swelling around his spinal cord. Doc Miller said it should go down."  
  
"Meaning if the swelling doesn't go down he won't be able to walk?" Alex dropped her fork.  
  
"Bosco will walk agian Alex." Jimmy stood up and put his plate away. "Maurice Boscorelli is the healthiest guy I know." He turned back to his friends. Billy played with his food as did Carlos, Alex, DK and Andy Reno. "Guy's he's gonna walk. I mean he has to." Jimmy was so sure Bosco could make it though this like he did everything else. He really didn't care that the others had doubts. Throwing his plate into the dish washer Jimmy grabbed his coat and headed down stairs.  
  
"Jimmy....where are you going?" Billy yelled down the steps.  
  
"Out. I have my pager." Billy turned back to the table.  
  
"That didn't go well."  
  
"Nothing with Jimmy has gone well lately." Billy gathered up the dishes. "Anyone up for a game of b-ball before the next call?"  
  
"I'm in...." They all answered at once. Billy knew they all needed an outlet. Jimmy wasn't here to lead the troops so he had to take over. Making a phone call he headed downstairs to join the others and hoped that the physical exercise would take the edge off that they all felt.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae sat at Bosco's bedside. It had been too many hours since he last opened his eyes. Cooper and Ken had been in and out all night. She was going stir crazy. Standing up she stretched. The need for fresh air and a cigarette made it easy to walk out. She glanced back at her sleeping husband. Believing in God the way she did made her pray for him. The fear there was no god scared the hell out of her. Bosco was strong and he had tons of people pulling for him.  
  
"You need some down time Boscorelli." Dan Swertzsky was standing in the hall. It was late. Everyone had headed home hours ago.  
  
"I just need a cigarette and a diet Pepsi."  
  
"I have Tom under a twenty-four hour watch. He won't come with in a hundred yards of here without us knowing."  
  
"He's a cop Dan. He knows somethings up." Seajae started walking down the hall. Dan followed.  
  
"I don't care. He hurt Maddie and he hurt one of my men."  
  
"He was one of your men once to Dan and he is again." Seajae headed down the steps. Dan followed.  
  
"You and Bosco are family......Tom he was family in the past. He hurt Maddie. That makes him something else now." Outside Seajae took a few deep breaths. She took her cigarette's out of her pocket and lit one. Taking a deep breath she looked out into the spring night.  
  
"I want Kelly, Doyle and the kids sent to Mikey's in Albany."  
  
"Why....you know something your not telling me?"  
  
"I know Tom Harrigan is pissed. I know he thinks Bosco ruined his life with Maddie. I know that if he thought my husband was having an affair with his wife, he's going to try his damndest to get to me one way or another."  
  
"There's something your hiding Seajae and I don't like it."  
  
"If I could tell you...I would but it has nothing to do with Tom coming after us." Taking another long drag Seajae leaned agaist the hospital wall. "Just get my family out of here before he decides that thier an easier target. He doesn't know about Mikey." She turned to Dan. "I want Faith, Sully and Ty here in the morning. I want Tom Harrigan out of our lives before he hurts someone else."  
  
"You got whatever you need."  
  
"I need you to stand behind me."  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"I need you to trust me."  
  
"I never doubted you. Ever."  
  
"That's all I needed." Seajae put out her cigarette and opened the door. "Just get my family out of the city. And if you here things.....just remember you trust me." On her way back to Bosco she stopped at the nearest soda machine and got her fix of caffine. She turned to find Bobby Goran behind her.  
  
"I hate when you do that."  
  
"That's why I do it." He smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I had a case a few.....dozon blocks from here. I wanted to see how your doing."  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Your a lousy lier."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"You know I can't put words in your mouth."  
  
"I can't......I don't know what I'm feeling. I have a million things running though my head. I want Tom Hannigan's head on a platter and I want to help him at the same time." Opening the soda she took a long drink.  
  
"You'll find the right path. You always do."  
  
"How do you know just when I'm at that point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"The point that I'm at now. A cross roads. Not knowing which way to go. Your always there to guide me."  
  
"I just tell you things you already know."  
  
"Your a good friend Bobby."  
  
"Your not so bad yourself Seajae." They headed upstairs. Seajae wasn't ready for what was waiting for her. The lights were on in Bosco's room and a try lay on the floor. There was anger in her husband's eyes. Two nurses and Cooper Sinclair were trying to hold him down.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" They all looked at her.  
  
"Seems your husband woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Bobby wispered behind her.  
  
"He tried to get out of bed and fell."  
  
"Then we tried to help him and he threw a tantrum." Bosco looked at his wife. Eyes wild. Seajae never saw him this angry.  
  
"Bosco what the hell is wrong with you?" She walked to the bed.  
  
"My legs don't work."  
  
"I told you what the doctor said."  
  
"You said it would go away...you said I would walk......"  
  
"Bosco it's only been a few hours." The nurses backed away but Cooper stayed close.  
  
"Your wifes right. Give it a few more hours. If your not feeling anything by then I'll run some more test. Take some more x-rays."  
  
"Bosco......let them do thier job." He looked at Seajea. The anger subsiding.  
  
"I woke up. You were gone. I needed to piss....I tried getting up......" Seajae knew her husband didn't like being weak.  
  
"I'm sorry....I needed to stretch." She went to him and stroked his forhead. "I didn't think you would wake up. I was only gone a few minutes." Bobby and Cooper backed away and let Seajae calm her husband.  
  
"I can't stand being this helpless." He reached for his wifes hand. "You wern't here....I.....I thought...."  
  
"What baby? What did you think?"  
  
"You left. That I couldn't walk so you left." Seajae sat on the bed and held his face in her hands.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli I would never leave you. Even if you spent the rest of your life right here I would never, ever leave you. Wether you like it or not we're in this together." She kissed his forhead, the tip of his nose and then his lips. "What made you even think that I would ever leave you?"  
  
"I was so scared Seajae. I.....I don't know what the hell's going on with Tommy and.....all I can think of is he thought I was having an affair with Maddie. If he truly believes that he may go after you or our kids. I couldn't live with that."  
  
"We have everything uncontrol Bosco. I'm sending the kids and the Doyles away from here. Somewhere safe that only me and Dan know." She knew he wasn't feeling any better then when she walked in the room a few minutes ago. "Bosco listen to me. I have it under control."  
  
"I trust you." He wispered. "But the feeling I have. What kind of man can I be if....if I never walk again?"  
  
"The same kind of man you are now. A wonderful husband and father. An awsome friend and brother."  
  
"What kind of cop? There's no way......."  
  
"Bosco, we'll work it out. But we don't need to even think about it. You are going to walk again. I know it doesn't seem that way but you will. And if buy some chance you don't, then we'll deal with it just like we deal with everything else." She kissed him agian. "I love you no matter what."  
  
"I don't think I can be as strong as you."  
  
"Then don't. I can be as strong as you need me to be. I can be strong enough for both of us." She took him in her arms and held him. Whatever Tom Herrigan was up to she better figure out what it was before he tore her whole family apart.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"That son of a bitch." Elliot Stabler thew his coffee cup into the garbage can. He and Olivia Benson stood at the corner near thier precient. Elliot just got off the phone.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Tom Harrigan. He gave his tail a slip and had disappeared off the face of the earth."  
  
"Does Seajae and Bosco know?"  
  
"Faith, Sully and Ty were on thier way down there."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Swertzsky is getting the kids and the Doyles out of town."  
  
"Let's hope he's not following them." Elloit sat on the wall and rubbed his face.  
  
"Why don't they just put this guy on a phyc hold and put him away for awhile."  
  
"You met the guy. Does he seem phyco to you?"  
  
"No. He seems too sane. Other then that thing with Nicole Satuarday."  
  
"From what Billy said and what I found out he's smart. He knows the old Bosco but the new one.......I don't think he'll figure him out."  
  
"Well he figured him out enough to get him shot at and hurt." Elliot looked at his partner. "I guess we should really get to work and stop trying to figure out something that's out of out jurisdiction."  
  
"Tom Hannigan is everyone's problem but I guess we need to get back to work. We'll call and check on Bosco at lunch." Olivia thew her cup in the garbage and followed Elliot up the steps to thier office.  
  
*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae was running on twenty eight hours without any sleep. She made sure Bosco was sleeping before she headed downstairs to meet her friends and have a much needed cigarette. The nurse came in and told her that they gave him something to help him sleep. Reaching the door she was surprised to see Sasha Monroe outside.  
  
"Hey." Seajae lit her cigarette. "What brings you out this early?" Sasha looked at the ground. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"Maybe Faith and Sully should tell you. They're on thier way." Seajae took a long drag of her cigarette.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me and forget the middle man."  
  
"Tom Harrigan lost his tail. No one knows where he is." Seajae looked at Sasha.  
  
"Does Joey and Kelly know?"  
  
"Swertzsky was on his way there."  
  
"When did they loose him?"  
  
"Less then a half hour ago. Somewhere near Central Park West." Seajae contiplated heading home and checking on Bosco.  
  
"Go upstairs Sasha....don't let on to Bosco what's going on. I need to talk to my kids. If they just take them without saying good bye they'll be scared."  
  
"Ok.....you do what you have to do. I'll take care of Bosco." Seajae got into her truck and headed home. She hoped Dan hadn't gotten them to leave yet. She needed to see her kids. To hug them one more time before they left for Albany.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jimmy watched the blue sedan round the courner for the forth time. Standing in his bedroom window he felt fear clenching his gut. He picked up the phone and dialed Calab and Faith's number. Calab answered on the forth ring.  
  
"McKenzie."  
  
"I think we better circle the wagons."  
  
"Jimmy? Why? What's happing?"  
  
"Tommy's circling the block."  
  
"Where's Kim and the kids?"  
  
"Upstate visiting her mom."  
  
"Get downstairs now....." Jimmy hung up and headed downstairs. He met Calab in the hallway.  
  
"He wouldn't really hurt Bosco or his kids would he?"  
  
"Jimmy I don't know the guy. I just know what Faith told me." Calab used his key to open the Boscorelli's door. Joey was standing by the living room window as Kelly was putting jackets on the kids.  
  
"I can't believe the kahoona's on that bastard."  
  
"He'll run when Swertzsky pulls up."  
  
"I don't know. He's been pretty ballsy." As if on cue Dan Swertzsky's SUV pulled up in front of the building. "You don't think....maybe we should go down there."  
  
"Do you really think Tommy would hurt Dan?" Joey didn't wait for an answer. He opened the gun safe and handed Jimmy a glock.  
  
"You know how to use that don't you bucket boy?" He checked the safty and went to the top of the entertainment center for a clip.  
  
"Better then you most days." Joey smiled.  
  
"Your lucky I like your wife and kids to much to take you out." Joey went to the door with Calab. "I'm trusting you with my family. Don't shoot your foot off Dorherty."  
  
"You know you can trust me Doyle."  
  
"I know. Its Harrigan I don't trust" Joey slid open the door. Joey took right as Calab to left as Jimmy took Kelly and then kids into the girls bedroom.  
  
"I don't like this Doyle."  
  
"Join the club." The two took the steps slowly. "We should of warned Dan."  
  
"Dan will be ok. I don't think Tommy would hurt him." As they made thier way down the steps Joey saw Seajae's truck pull in a spot down the street. "Shit. Seajae just pulled up down the street and Dan's getting out of his car."  
  
"Shits getting deep. Have you seen Harrigan's car?"  
  
"He just passed when Swertzsky pulled up. Depending on traffic it takes about fifteen minutes to circle the block."  
  
"Let's get then to cover and worry about his next round when thier safe." They holstered thier guns and headed out the door. Dan was on his way up the stairs. Seajae was locking up the truck when she turned and saw the three of them standing on the stoop.  
  
"Tom's hanging around." Joey told Swertzsky as the stood waiting for Seajae to catch up to them. It happened in a split second. Seajae was walking tword them. Both Joey and Calab scanning the area. There was a flash of something reflecting to Seajae's left. Before either man could pull thier weapon Tom Harrigan had a gun pointed to her head and his arm wrapped tightly around her picking her feet up off the ground.  
  
"Don't even think about it Doyle." Tom pulled Seajae closer to him. "Hi partner." He wispered. "How's your husband?"  
  
"Shoot the son of a bitch." She looked at Calab and Joey. "I know you can. Just shoot him." Both men took aim. There was no place for them to shoot without harming Seajae.  
  
"Shut up. Bosco ruined my marriage now I'm going to do the same thing to him."  
  
"Don't do it Tom. You harm one hair on my head more then Bosco will be hunting you down." Tom slowly backed up.  
  
"I'm going to make Maurice Boscorelli pay for touching my wife."  
  
"Bosco never touched Maddie before or after your marriage." Tom dragged her further down the street. Seajae wiggled enough so that her badge fell from her waist band. Joey looked into her eyes. She glanced down and he followed her eyes. Tom threw her in his car that was parked a block away and ordered her to drive.  
  
"She dropped her badge....." Joey, Calab and Swertzsky stood and looked down. "She wanted us to know something." Joey picked it up. There was a small pocket behind it. Joey pulled out a card. "Dr Cooper Sinclair. His home and pager numbers."  
  
"Bosco's new doctor." Joey shrugged. Then dialed the home number.  
  
"Sinclair's." A woman answered.  
  
"Cooper please."  
  
"Who's calling?"  
  
"Joey Doyle. I'm Maurice Boscorelli's partner."  
  
"Has something happened to Bosco." The woman sounded paniced.  
  
"No...ah....who is this?"  
  
"Cooper's wife......." Joey put his hand on the reciever.  
  
"Cooper's wife." He removed his hand. "I just need to ask him something."  
  
"He's at the hospital. I can have him paged for you."  
  
"No I have his pager number."  
  
"Doyle is......is Dan Swertzsky with you?"  
  
"Yeah....right here."  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah." Joey handed the phone to Swertzsky. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Swertzsky."  
  
"Dan...it's......it's Maddie. What's going on. Why is Bosco's partner looking for Cooper."  
  
"Tommy has Seajae...Bosco's wife. She had this number behind her badge. She dropped it before he shoved her in his car and drove off." While Swertzsky talked to Maddie, Joey and Caleb starting making calls and aurthourizing APB's. Caleb hoped Bosco didn't find out about what just happened. It would not only piss him off but it could hinder his recovery.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Seajae drove as Tommy watched her.  
  
"Where do you want me to go." Seajae knew this wasn't what he had planned when this all started.  
  
"Take the Kennedy."  
  
"They're going to be all over you Tommy." Seajae's hands clenched the wheel.  
  
"I have you. Your my ticket out of here. And if I have to kill you....well so be it."  
  
"You kill me your going to have to run fast. You have no friends here anymore Tommy."  
  
"You can't turn all my old friends agaist me."  
  
"You want to bet." Seajae was sorry to say that it was true. Tommy had no friends here any more. "They'll hunt you down."  
  
"But they won't have thier sweet Seajae to confind in. Or whatever they do with you."  
  
"Bosco never slept with Maddie."  
  
"Maybe...but he wanted to."  
  
"Please Tommy. This can only end badly."  
  
"Well at least it will end." Seajae felt the cold steel of Tommy's gun in her ribs.  
  
"I want to call my kids. I think you should at least let me say good- bye."  
  
"You don't have any right to ask me anything."  
  
"You lost a child Tommy. I know Maddie was pregnant. If she had lived would you be doing this?" Seajae had to press some bottons.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll never know." Seajae's phone rang.  
  
"You want me to get that?" Tommy pressed the gun harder agaist her ribs.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"It might just be for you." Seajae tried to stand strong but things were going down hill fast. The phone kept ringing.  
  
"Answer it." Seajae reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Let me talk to him." It was Maddie.  
  
"Not an option."  
  
"Seajae I can end this."  
  
"No. I don't think you can." Seajae put the phone in her pocket but didn't turn it off. "Where are we going Tommy?"  
  
"Just drive." Tommy didn't know that with her GPS Bosco insisted she have in her new cell phone she could be found no matter how far he took her. But she wanted to end this now. Taking a sharp left, Tommy slid back across the seat. Without stepping on the break Seajae opened the drivers side door and dove out of the car. Her already damaged shoulders would pay for it but the fear and adrenilin flowoing thought her had pushed her to it. Rolling to the curb she didn't look back to see if Tom stopped or hit anything. She just kept running. The sound of screaching breaks and metal hitting metal didn't even make her look back. Seajae knew if she did she would end up dead.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It didn't take long for word to get around that Seajae was in danger. The 5-5 was bussling with activity. Everyone was doing thier part to help find her. Back at the hospital Sasha and Cooper were dealing with an irritated Bosco.  
  
"Just tell me where my wife is Monroe."  
  
"I told you. She went to say good bye to the kids before Kelly and Joey took them to....where ever they were taking them."  
  
"Your a lousy lier Monroe."  
  
"That's what my momma always tells me but really Bosco, thats what she told me."  
  
"My wife is an excellent lier. You should take lessons." Bosco still couldn't feel his legs and it was scaring the hell out of him. "Where is she Sasha?" Sasha couldn't lie to Bosco. He's been a good partner and friend these last few weeks.  
  
"Honestly I don't know." It wasn't a lie. She didn't know where Tom Harrigan had taken her. She turned her cell phone off when she got to the hospital. Swertzsky had called her at the nurses station to tell her what had happened.  
  
" Bosco you need rest." Cooper looked at him. "Let me give you something."  
  
"No offence Doc but keep your seditives to yourself. I'm not in any pain. In fact I can't feel anything at all." Bosco knew that Cooper Sinclair or Sasha was resposible for his condition. "Just find me my wife......please" He hadn't totally lost all his manners.  
  
"I'll call Swertzsky and find out where she is." Sasha headed to the door.  
  
"You do that." Bosco looked at Cooper. "Something wrong Doc?"  
  
"Not a thing. Maddie said you were a lousy patiant."  
  
"Yeah well I have a right." Bosco turned and closed his eyes hoping the doctor would leave him alone.  
  
"I'll be back later. " He walked out hoping Seajae was safe and sound. Buy the look on Sasha Monroe's face he knew she wasn't.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajae's lungs burned. It had been a long time since she ran. An even longer time since she ran this hard. She was going to have to start running again. If she got out of this mess. Hearing footsteps she pushed harder.  
  
"You can't hide Seajae." Harrigan was closing in on her. Just as she rounded the next courner a black and white was parked there.  
  
"Thank God." She scanned the area looking for the uniformed officers. The beeping of her phone told her the battery was near dead. Slowing down she turned and found her self with a barrel of a 357 pointed at the back of her head. Aparently Tommy Harrigan still had friends on the force and Seajae had just ran right into them.  
  
*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Where is she Monroe?" They had move Bosco to a private room.  
  
"All I know is she went to say good bye to the kids." Sasha tried to sound positive and upbeat. She sighed when she saw Elliot Stabler come into the room. Sasha was itching to leave the scrutinizing eyes of Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
"Bosco, Sasha."  
  
"Hey Elliot." Sasha got up. "Im going to head to the ladies room." She gave Elliot a knowing look and Elliot nodded.  
  
"Hey buddie." Elliot pulled up a chair.  
  
"Are you going to lie to me too?"  
  
"Nope. Last I heard Seajae was running down Avenue A with Tommy on her tail. There was a black and white in the ally. It seems Harrigan has a few friends on the force." Elliot looked at he friend. "Her phone went dead after that. We're surround the place now."  
  
"Then why the hell are you here?"  
  
"You were making Sasha nervouse."  
  
"I thought she knew better then to let me get to her."  
  
"Guess not." Elliot stood up. "Take it easy on her. I'm going to go pull your wife's ass out of the fire yet again." He looked at Bosco. "I prosmise, I'll bring her back."  
  
"Don't let me down man. I'm not doing so hot right now and I really need her here." Elliot nodded.  
  
"You bet." Elliot walked out of the room hoping he could come though for Bosco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Bosco will kill you if you lay a hand on me."  
  
"Shut up Seajae." The hand cuffs dug into her wrists. She never saw the face of the man who betrayed her for Harrigan. Just felt the but off the gun agaist the base of her skull. Now Tommy Harrigan was standing over her. His gun too close to her head.  
  
"He would never hurt you the way you said. I know he was your friend. He looked up to you. He would never betray you." Seajae began to tremble. She had never been so scared. A phycotic person was one thing but a physcotic come define dangerous. "We can get you some help Tommy." He knelt down and ran the gun down her chest and pulled up her shirt, revealing her tatoo.  
  
"You love him a lot don't you?" His voice was quiet. She didn't answer. He already knew what she would say. "I'm not going to kill you....I'm going to make it so he won't love you any more." He straddled her and got down on his knees. Taking a knife from his back pocket he ran the blade just above her neck line. "I'm going to make you mine......" He slowly ran the knife down her over her breasts.  
  
"The hell with Bosco killing you....I'll do it." Tom sliced her t- shirt from the bottom up.  
  
"Your really in no position to make threats sweetheart." The silence was deafing when the sound of a gun being cocked broke though.  
  
"Better yet let me kill you, you son of a bitch." Elliot Stabler stood over them with his gun at Hannigan's head. "Just give me a reason." Grabbing the back of Tom's shirt he pulled the man off of Seajae, throwing him back harder then he should of but he deserved harder. "Put your hands on your head." Elliot took his hand cuffs off his belt and cuffed Tom Herrigan. Taking his gun and knife and throwing them across the room. Turning he took his jacket off and helped Seajae to her feet and removed the hand cuffs and slid his jacked on her. "You okay?"  
  
"No.....but when the hell am I ever ok." Her head hurt and her body ached.  
  
"Your in one peice. That's all the matters." Elliot hugged her. "I'm going to take you to the hospital and prove to your husband your alive and kicking." She clung to him. Back up arrived and she began to cry. She had been though alot of things. But almost being raped and being totally helpless was beyond her. "It's ok Seajae. Your safe and he's going away for a long time."  
  
"I....I....." Elliot held her close. Seajae's tears fell harder.  
  
"Let's get you out of here." He lead her to the door of the warehouse. "You GPS in your phone lead us right to you. I'm sorry it took us so long." The sun blinded her as Elliot let her to his car. Seajae wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere. Exspecially the hospital. She couldn't face Bosco. Not after what almost happened. Reaching in her jeans pocket she found her lighter and a half crushed pack of cigarettes. Her hands shook at she lit one. The marks on her wrists made her shiver. Inhaling deeply she laid her head back on the headrest and let the tears fall down her cheeks. 


	9. Holding On

Chapter 9-Holding On  
  
Elliot pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He turned the car off and looked at the woman sitting next to him. She was white.  
  
"Seajae?"  
  
"I can't. I can't go in there and act like nothing happened."  
  
"Then don't." Elliot took her hand. "You never lied to your husband about anything. Don't start now. Nothing happened. He didn't hurt you. Your safe and sound that's all that matters."  
  
"He'll know......just knowing what might of happened."  
  
"Nothing happened Seajae. I got there in time. Nothing happened." Elliot didn't know how to put it any other way. She was trembling. "Let's go see him. You'll feel better. I promise." He got out of the car and went around to open her door. "You can do this Seaj." He offered her his hand. She looked at him.  
  
"Thank you." She took his hand and let him help her up. "For everything Elliot. Not just for tonight. You've always been there for me and shown me the way." She hugged him.  
  
"Anytime Sunshine. I'm kinda tired of saving your ass though." He laughed and pushed her away. "Let's go see your husband." He lead her into the hospital. The elevator was empty as they headed for the third floor.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"You mean your friends and family?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They're coming. They wanted you to get her before Bosco hurt himself or someone else." The elevator door opened and Faith was waiting for them. Seajae started to cry again. Stepping out of the elevator Faith hugged her. She looked at Elliot. "She's scared. That's all. We got him before he could hurt her." Consoling her friend she Faith lead Seajae to the waiting room down the hall.  
  
"It's ok Seajae. Everything will be fine." Elliot sat next to them.  
  
"You need to get your head looked at." He had just noticed the sticky blood on the back of her head. She nodded as the tears fell. No one had seen Seajae this scared. Elliot got up and went to the nurses station to see if Cooper or Ken were around to look at her head.  
  
"Seajae what happened?" Faith asked hoping talking about it would lighten whatever was making her feel this way.  
  
"He snuck up behind me. Threw me into his car. I couldn't move. It was like I forgot everything I ever learned. I.....I couldn't think. Then the phone rang and...it was Maddie and she wanted to talk to him and I jumped out of the car and ran. Everything hurt but I ran......there was a RMP and......I woke up and he was standing over me." Elliot went and got Cooper as Seajae started to hyperventalate.  
  
"It's okay......Elliot was there and it's over." Faith held her friends shaking body. Cooper and Elliot came down the hall. "She's going to be fine just give her a minute to calm down." Seajae was breathing faster.  
  
"Seajae...take some deep breaths." Cooper came and kneeled down in front of her. "Seajae calm down." She was turning a ashen shade as Cooper put her head between her legs. "Get me a gurney." He checked her paulse. "Seajae please you need to calm down." Two ordilies came with a gurney. Cooper and Elliot helped Seajae on it. "Ten of advan. We need to get her calmed down." She was cluching his arm. "Seajae deep breaths. Come on." The nurse broght a sirninge to Cooper. "Seajae I'm going to give you something to calm you down."  
  
"No.....No......."  
  
"Sweety you need to breath." Faith held her hand and stroked her hair. "Cooper just wants to help."  
  
"No drugs....no."  
  
"Seajae your heart rate is off the charts. You need to calm down." But the fear became worse. She clung to Faith's hand. Cooper took her other arm and injected the medication into her arm. It took a minute but soon she was calm and almost asleep. "I'm going to check her head and get her a bed."  
  
"One in the same room as Bosco I would hope." Faith looked at Cooper.  
  
"You know it." The elevator opened. Maddie followed by Swertzsky and Doyle came out.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Dan looked at Faith. Faith looked at Cooper.  
  
"She had a panic attack....I think." Cooper looked at the the back of Seajae's head. "I'm sure she's got a concusion." He knodded to the ordilies and they took her and headed toward Bosco's room. "One of you want to tell him or do you want me to." No one volenteered. Maddie stepped forward.  
  
"You all owe me one." She walked down to Bosco's room and took a deep breath before she stepped inside.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Boscorelli....."  
  
"Maddie? Hey....." He sat up. She went to him and hugged him. "You look good."  
  
"For a dead woman?"  
  
"For any woman." He smiled. "We missed you Maddie."  
  
"I missed you guys too." She sat on the chair next to him. "Seajae and Elliot......they got Tommy." Even after almost ten years Bosco could still sence a but in her voice.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Just a concusion." She went and opened the door. The ordilies brought Seajae's bed in.  
  
"Just a concusion?" Cooper came in behind her.  
  
"I gave her something.....she had an panic attack in the hall."  
  
"My wife.....a panic attack?" Faith and Elliot came in. "You don't know my wife doc. She would never have a panic attack." Faith bit her lip.  
  
"You guys want to give us a minute....." Everyone but Elliot left the room. Faith went and sat next to the bed. "Bosco.....Elliot....he got to her in time. But Seajae.....Tommy was about to....." Bosco rubbed his face and ran his hand though his hair.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." He looked over at his wife. She looked so peaceful. "You did what you said you would." Bosco wanted to go to her and hold her. Seajae was the strong one. She held it all together when things got rough. Things were as rough as they ever had been. He couldn't walk and she was going though something she had never been though before.  
  
"I could of been sooner."  
  
"You got there in time." Bosco sat up. "Could you help me?" Elliot and Faith helped him sit and he put his legs over the edge, then lifted him to the wheel chair that had been sitting in the corner. Elliot wheeled him over to Seajae's side. "Thanks." He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Could you....?"  
  
"Yeah sure buddy." Faith and Elliot headed to the door. "If you need us......."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." They left them alone and Bosco held her hand tighter. "I'm here Sunshine." He brushed the hair from her face. "You did good honey. You got him." Bosco let a tear fall down his cheek. "I need you now more then I ever did before." He thought of the things that brought them to this place. 9/11, Mueler, her breakdown,the kids kidnapping, his memory loss, the avalanch, her kidnapping. They thrived on pressure. On stress. They would make it though this too. "I love you Seajae. Please don't let this be the way things end for us."  
  
"She wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Jackson McCall stood in the door way. He closed the door. "She loves you too much to let something like this stand in your way." Bosco looked at his wife's uncle.  
  
"I know. I just can't stand seeing her this way."  
  
"It's a bump on the head." He walked behind Bosco. "It'll heal."  
  
"I didn't know you were in town."  
  
"I just got in." He walked around and pulled up a chair. "I came to see how things were going in the Big Apple."  
  
"Same shit, different day." He didn't want to talk to anyone now. Not even Jackson.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"How does it look like I'm doing?" Jackson looked from his niece to her husband.  
  
"The same as always. Keeping eachother together." Getting up he went to the window. "You know you two have something all of us wish we had. A support system that goes way beyond your family and friends." Jackson turned back to Bosco. "Whatever happens.....it will all be ok." He walked to the door. "I'm going to see my grand nieces and nephew. You hold down the fort here." Bosco looked back down at his wife.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that man Seaj." Bosco smoothed his wife's hair. He didn't want to think of what might happen if he never walked agin. Would she leave him? He knew she wouldn't. But he didn't want to hold her down. Closing his eyes Bosco prayed that like everything else in his life this would work out.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The waiting room of the third floor of Angle of Mercy Hospital looked like it always did when one or more of New Yorks finest was hurt. But this time they knew everyone was going to be fine. They knew Bosco and Seajae would be coming home. They now looked to Ken Miller and Cooper Sinclair to find out what they did next.  
  
"So is Bosco going to walk again or not Doc?" Sully looked at Ken.  
  
"There's no reason why he shouldn't but then again.....Bosco is as stuburn as any five men I know." Ken looked at Cooper. "We can't see any reason why he isn't walking." Jimmy looked around waiting for someone else to say what he was thinking but no one dared. He stood up.  
  
"Your saying it's all in Bosco's head?"  
  
"I'm saying there's no medical reason why he can't walk."  
  
"So is physcoligical?" Kim looked at Ken.  
  
"Do you want to recomend a physciatrist?" Ken looked at his friends. "I think we should just go on like we have been. I'll recomend physical therepy and we'll go from there. Sooner or later whatever's stopping Bosco from walking will clear itself up."  
  
"You hope." Sully said as he stood up. "How long do we wait?"  
  
"Only time will tell. But I want to know...should I tell Seajae?"  
  
"She'll blame herself." Ty answered.  
  
"Should we be deciding this?" Faith ask Ken. "I mean isn't this something you should be discussing with them?"  
  
"In any other case yes. But Faith you know as well as I do the Boscorelli's don't need another thing to worry about. If you all agree I think we should keep what we know to ourselves for a little while." Ken Miller looked at the room full of friends.  
  
"I'm with Ken." Billy Walsh looked around the room. "We're all they have. It's up to us to protect them. Right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Tell us what we have to do to make things easier."  
  
"We'll Bosco will need a way to thier apartment. There's no way he'll let anyone help him there." They all turned to Bosco's brother. Mickey had helped in the remolding and knew the building inside and out.  
  
"Not a problem. There's an old elevator shaft in the back of the building. I can have one installed in three days."  
  
"That will cost a forturn." Sully looked at Mikey.  
  
"I got it covered." He wasn't going to tell them just how good his business wwas doing but with Seajae and Bosco's name behind him he'd made enough the last couple of years. Whatever he needed was a phone call away. And with Jackson in town if that wasn't enough he had the McBride fortune to turn to.  
  
"Then that's all that we need to worry about right now." Ken got up. "Im going to check on them and head home. If you need anything just give me a call." He nodded good byes and headed down the hall.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Bosco watched as Ken Miller gave his wife the once over. She was in one piece. That was all that mattered. Cooper stood back. Bosco wondered about Maddie's husband. He seemed to know alot about them. About how things with them worked. How much did Ken tell him and how much had he learned on his own. He fought for Seajae just like Ken always had.  
  
"I think she just had a reaction to the lack of sleep and the adrenilen." Ken looked at Bosco. "What about you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I flew a hundred feet and hit a brick wall."  
  
"Well all I can say is it can only get better my friend." Ken got up. "I left orders with the nurse to leave you two alone unless you need something." He put the charts back in thier holders. "You have anything to add Cooper?"  
  
"Thank you. For your dedication to getting Tommy off the street."  
  
"That was my wife's doing."  
  
"But all of you had a hand in it." Cooper pushed himself away from the wall. "I'm glad I was able to finally meet Maddie friends." He went to Bosco. "And you will walk Bosco if it's the last thing I do." He nodded at Ken and headed out the door.  
  
"Just so you know his word is as good as yours." Ken headed for the door. "Please be nice to my nursing staff. The last time you were here I had three nurses and five candy stripers threaten to quit if I didn't release you." He left shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well baby it's just you and me." He looked over at his sleeping wife. "Sweet dreams baby." He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
Seajae dug though the fog and tried to open her eyes. She heard Bosco's voice sweet and soothing. He always knew what to say to her to make her feel safe. All she wanted was to go home and snuggle next to her husband in thier big king size bed. Tommy was gone. Locked up. He wouldn't hurt them any more. Slowly opening her eyes she looked to see where she was. The stark white room gave her a clue. Shaking off the sleepiness her head started to throb. Now she remembered. Tommy's friend in the RMP. He had hit her in the back of the head. Hard by the feel of it.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Detective." There was a nurse checking her IV.  
  
"Hey Bonnie." She tried to smile at the young nurse. "What time is it?"  
  
"Two in the morning. I just gave Bosco something to sleep. He was getting a little adjetated that you weren't waking up. Dr. Sinclair gave me orders to drug him if he gave us a hard time."  
  
"I knew I liked that man for a reason." Swolling hard she felt the room closing in on her. "Could you get me a phone."  
  
"The kids are with Mike and Jackson. Work doesn't need you and your husband is right next to you. Faith said you'd try to get out of getting some rest. She said she'd try holding everything all together while you recover."  
  
"I just.....I need to talk to someone."  
  
"You need to rest." She took a needle out of her pocket.  
  
"Give me ten minutes and you can drug me till next Tuesday." Bonnie gave her a look that was only ment to scare her but didn't quite make it. She handed Seajae the phone and stepped away from the bed.  
  
"Ten minutes." She walked out of the room. Seajae dialed Elliot's number. She knew she shouldn't but she needed to know for sure Tommy was safe and sound in a cell.  
  
"Stabler." A sleepy voice answerd after the forth ring.  
  
"Just tell me he's downtown behind as many locked doors as he can be."  
  
"Seajae?" Elliot sat up. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah. Just tell me."  
  
"Tommy Harrigan is at Rikers under twenty four hour watch. No one goes in or out of his cell without half the prision going on allert."  
  
"Thank you for getting there before......"  
  
"I promised I would. Now can I get back to sleep?"  
  
"Tell Katey I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah I will."  
  
"Talk to you soon."  
  
"After the sun rises would be nice. Take care Sunshine." Elliot hung up and turned over to find his wife awake.  
  
"I should be jelouse."  
  
"She needed to know Harrigan was locked up."  
  
"At two in the morning?"  
  
"You didn't see her this afternoon Katey. She was shaking like a leaf. I've never seen her like that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know she's your friend but sometimes......"  
  
"I know. She said the same thing. She's like my sister. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"I know. Seajae needs family as much as she needs friends." Katey kissed him. "But I need a husband."  
  
"MMMM. Let me see if I can find his somewhere." He smiled and kissed his wife. "I love you Katey."  
  
"I love you too Elliot."  
  
-------------------  
  
"You can't just leave." Cooper looked at Seajae. She was dressed and ready to leave the hospital.  
  
"Watch me." She slid on her boots.  
  
"I'm not going to sign you out."  
  
"No one said you had to." Seajae was on edge. Something was eating away at her and she didn't know what it was. She needed a cigarette and fresh air. They had taken Bosco down for some test and she figured if she timed it right she'd be back by the time he was.  
  
"Damn it Seajae.......now I know why Ken made me come in this morning." He looked at her and shook his head. "Forget it." He threw her chart on the bed. "Just don't come running to me when you pass out on the street because unlike Ken I won't put you back together." He stormed out of the door. Seajae looked up. She shook her head. She didn't need anything more to feel guilty about. Grabbing her jacket she headed out the door. Cooper was at the nurses station. He didn't look up as she passed by. Opting to take the stairs she never looked back. She had her own problems and she needed to deal with . The first drag of her cigarette burned her lungs. The second went down a little smoother.  
  
"Ken will have your ass he finds you out here." Susan Lewis stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"What Ken doens't know won't hurt him."  
  
"You think Cooper's not going to tattle on you."  
  
"Cooper can kiss my ass. I needed a cigarette."  
  
"I bet if you asked him nicely he would of let you go."  
  
"Could you stop being my mother for like a minute." Seajae took a long drag of her cigarette. Susan looked at her friend.  
  
"Honestly if you'd quit acting like you were six we wouln't have to treat you like you were. One of these days your bull head is going to get you more then a stay at the hospital. Damn it Seajae you have a husband and kids to think about." Seajae looked at Susan.  
  
"You just don't get it. I'm the strong one. The one everyone counts on. The one everyone expects to pull thier ass out of the fire when things get to hot. I can't be everything to everybody anymore. My life is going down hill fast and I just lost all controle. Tommy......he came......he came within a minute of raping me and I froze. My sences locked up and I couldn't fight back." Seajae took a deep breath. "And my husband my never walk again."  
  
"Are you going to love him any less if he never walks again? Would he have loved you less if Tommy had raped you?"  
  
"NO! To both. I just can't get it out of my head."  
  
"You need to talk to someone."  
  
"I'm talking to you."  
  
"I'm a ER doctor. Not a head doctor."  
  
"I'll be ok. I think I just need to vent. God Susan what the hell I'm I going to do."  
  
"What you always do. Pull yourself up and get on with your life."  
  
"That's all I seem like do is pull myself up and keep going. My life is one tragity after another."  
  
"What is it that Bosco's mom always said.....something about God not giving us more then we can handle."  
  
"Well he overestamated me that's for sure." Susan knew she was treading on thin ice. Seajae had a temper and when she was mad she could get explosive. She had heard stories that made Atilla the Hun look like a saint. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and see Bosco." Seajae took one last drag of her cigarette.  
  
"I should go home. Check on the kids."  
  
"I just came from there. The Doyle's, Mike and your uncle are doing just fine." Susan looked at her friend. "You need to be with Bosco right now."  
  
"What do I say Susan? What to I tell him when he asked what happened with Tommy?"  
  
"Nothing happened." Susan looked at Seajae. "Why does this seem like there's more to it then what your telling me?" Seajae's h ead was throbbing and her stomach was turning from lack of food and fear.  
  
"I was.....I was raped when I was fifteen." She had never told anyone about it. Not Faith not even Bosco. "It was the son of one of the foster families I live with. They believed him. That I asked for it. I started to believe I asked for it. I was a scared kid looking for someone to love me. He paid attention to me."  
  
"He hurt you Seajae. Is that what you think happened with Tommy. That you gave him a reason?" Susan looked at her strong fearless friend. "You didn't do anything to make Tommy think he could do what he did to you. He wanted to get back at Bosco for what he thought was his fault." She wasn't sure what she should say. She knew that Seajae held things back. Susan feared that whatever she was holding back my cause bigger problems. "You need to talk to someone who deals with this stuff all the time."  
  
"I'll get over it." Seajae lit another cigarette and looked into the morning sky. "I just needed to vent."  
  
"You need to talk to someone Seajae." She knew Susan was right. She shouldn't feel this way over something that almost happened.  
  
"Maybe your right. But I gotta take care of things with Bosco." She threw her cigarette and stepped on it. "I'm sorry. For yelling."  
  
"You need to vent." Susan put her arm around her shoulder and they headed upstairs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Seajae sat next to Bosco and watched him sleep. They started his physical therepy and it wore him out. It had been three weeks since the accident. Three weeks. Three long weeks. He came home after a week in the hospital. There was still some swelling but Ken and Cooper said he'd be fine. He went to therepy and complained every second. She stopped going with him after the first few times. He yelled at her and yelled at the therepist. She wasn't dealing well with either. Getting up she headed into the kitchen and pour herself a big glass of ice tea with the ingredent she fell back on when things got rough. Vodka.  
  
The kids had been alseep for hours. Taking them to the park while Bosco was in therepy wore them out. They had dinner and a bath and went straight to bed. They didn't talk much. Only what needed to be said. He hugged the kids good night and went off to bed himself. And Seajae sat and let the acohole seep into her body. The knock on the door made her jump. She looked at her watch. It was only nine o'clock. It always seemed so late when she was alone. Going to the door she slid it open. Alex, Kim, Tatianna and Faith stood on the other side.  
  
"Hi...nobody working tonight?" Kim rubbed her belly and smiled.  
  
"I'm on leave. The rest of them kinda followed me up." Seaajae stepped aside and let the four in.  
  
"What can I do for you ladies?" Seajae picked up her drink and headed tword the patio. "Everyone's asleep. We can talk out here." They followed Seajae on tho the patio.  
  
"Swerzsky says you comeing back to work on Monday." Seajae sat and lit a cigarette.  
  
"I'm back logged." She inhaled. Faith sat across from her on the ledge.  
  
"There's a dozon other detective's who can clean it up for you including Ty and Doyle." Seajae knew her friends ment well. They always did.  
  
"I can't sit home anymore guys. Bosco doesn't need me or want me around for that matter. He comes home after therepy sits in front of the tv till dinner then goes to bed. He doesn't talk to me or the kids unless we talk to him first." Tatianna sat next to her.  
  
"How are you holding up other wise?" She smiled. "Give it some time Seajae, Bosco has never been out a commission this long."  
  
"I know. I just....he won't talk to me." Seajae took a long drag of her cigarette. "I don't care about the chair I just want my husband back in spirit." Kim ran her hand down her swollen belly.  
  
"He'll pull out of it Seajae. Just don't give up on him."  
  
"I would never do that it's just so frustrating." Seajae ran her hands though her hair. "I need something to keep my mind off the whole thing."  
  
"Do you need someone to talk to. I mean granted our husbands were never....paralized but we all know what it's like to have a husband home hurt. Sully was out three months, Ty six weeks, Jimmy a month and Calab almost a month. They test our wills. Don't let this be the one thing that you can't go live with."  
  
"Thanks for comeing by guys. I really do apreciated it." Seajae stood and put her cigarette out. "I can hand this. And I promise I won't go off screaming for the woods anytime soon." The friends went to leave. Faith picked up Seajae's tea glass and smelled it. When she went to leave she hugged Seajae.  
  
"The Long Island Ice Tea route isn't fesable either."  
  
"One to get to sleep at night isn't a big deal."  
  
"As long as it doesn't turn into one to get you going in the morning." Faith left and Seajae leaned agaist the door and slid to the floor. She was holding on. She could do this. Laying her head on her knees she prayed that she could hold on till it was over. For Bosco's sake and her childrens. 


	10. My Hero's Have Always Been Cowboys

Chapter Ten-My Hero's Have Always Been Cowboy's  
  
Authors Note: Im changing this up for this chapter. I'm making it Seajae's POV. Then Maybe move on to other's on first person. Bear with me my friends. And of course as always I don't own a darn thing.  
  
They say you can love someone without really liking them. I found that out first hand recently. My husband and I had been married eight years when I realized that I hadn't liked the man he'd become in recent months. Bitter and hardened by the accident that left him paralized from the waist down Maurice Boscorelli was not the loving man I married. He had become a stranger to me. The man I fell in love with was gone. Leaving him wasn't an option. We worked hard to get to the place we were before the accident. If it killed me I swear I'll get there again.  
  
"Seajae?" I broke out of my thoughts. Elliot Stabler sat in front of me. He'd always been there for me. Now he was practically holdning me together.  
  
"Sorry." I looked up from my coffee. "My mind wonders alot these days."  
  
"Thinking about Bosco?"  
  
"Arn't I always?"  
  
"He's going to pull out of this."  
  
"I know. I just don't know if I can be there when he does."  
  
"Don't talk that way."  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore." I drank down the rest of my cold coffee.  
  
"Just be there for him Seajae."  
  
"Elliot, I'm at the end of my rope."  
  
"Then get a longer rope." Elliot almost sounded mad. "It's not like you just to give up." I knew he was right. It wasn't me to give up on someone I loved. But I never loved anyone like I love Bosco.  
  
"Then tell me how to fix it Elliot. He's miserable and I don't know how to help him."  
  
"Just be there. Like always." Elliot said softly. I knew he was right. He always was. I left our lunch knowing what I had to do to make things right. On the way home I stopped and visited Kim and Kelly who were days from giving birth. I dropped them both off some chocolete and headed home to put my life back together again.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Bosco was sitting on the patio when I got home and I left him there while I cooked dinner hoping the smell of lausaunga would coke's him into coming in. I walked to the door and called him again.  
  
"I'm not hungry." His voice was dull and void of emotion.  
  
"You need to eat." He flinched when I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just leave me a plate."  
  
"The kids want to have dinner with thier dad." I rub his shoulders trying to will him to relax.  
  
"Seajae, please." He didn't look at me. He just strugged my hands off of him. I knew using the kids was an underhanded thing to do but I was getting deperate.  
  
"I love you." I said as I looked over the city I learned to love over the years. It wasn't Austin but it was home. We both risked our lives everyday for the people of this city. Now we both had other things on our minds and protecting and serving was getting lower on the list. Sqeezing his shoulders one more time I kissed his cheek and headed back into the house.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Goodnight Angle Faith." I kissed my daughter on the forhead then each cheek. Something we have done since she was born. Dinner had been a quiet affair. Bosco choosing to stay out on the patio. I was to stubburn to bring it out to him like I usally do.  
  
"Is daddy coming to say gooding to me?" I knew Bosco always made his rounds before he came to bed but the kids missed him kissing them goodnight while they were still awake.  
  
"Not tonight love." It was eight thirty and it was still a couple of hours till it got dark. I missed doing things with the kids and Bosco while the long hours of summer were apon us.  
  
"Does daddy still love us mommy?" I choked back the tears.  
  
"Of course he does baby." I answered without hesitation. I knew no matter what Bosco would never stop loving us. "Daddy just needs time to ajust to his new situation."  
  
"He doesn't like that he can't walk."  
  
"That's right. He's just sad right now."  
  
"Mommy I want to tell him I love him no matter what but he won't even talk to me." Tears fell down my angles face. Her black curls standing out agaist the white pillow case. Bosco was tearing all of them apart and I still wasn't sure what to do about it. I tucked Angle in tight and kissed her again.  
  
"It'll be alright baby. Say your prayers and asked Grandma to watch over daddy." I kiss her again and go and cover up her sister and kiss her one last time. I check on Makenzie and kiss him goodnight too. He looked more and more like Bosco every day. Closing the door I go to the patio for one last cigarette. I notice Bosco has gone to bed. I light my cigarette. I know I'll make it though this. But I feel alone. Not since I came to New York have I felt so alone. My friends can say all they want about staying strong and sticking by my husband but they don't know what I'm going though. They don't know how hard I'm trying. Crushing out my cigarette I head back into the house and to my lonly exsistance.  
  
--------------------BOSCO-------------  
  
Seajae will be home soon. She always was home for dinner lately. I can't stand how damn chipper she is. I know that she's hiding her fear that I will never be able to be the husband she needs me to be. Seajae has always been the strong one. The one that could handle it all. She shouldn't have to be handling this. I sit in my chair day after day and wish........wish I'd died that day. My friends and family have done so much for me. Mikey installed an elevator in the building just for me. Hell the labor on that alone must of cost a fourtune. I hear the door open and Jimmy and Billy come on the patio with a case of beer.  
  
"You want some company?"  
  
"If the beer is cold." They sit next to me. "I'd get up but....."  
  
"Hey if you want to be rude that's your business." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"How's Kim?"  
  
"Ready to pop. She wants you guys there."  
  
"In the room or just the genral vacinity?"  
  
"Well you know how tight she and Seajae are. By the way I haven't seen much of her lately."  
  
"She's been working days. With Kelly out of commission till she has the baby it's the only time Tatianna can watch the kids."  
  
"Why can't you watch the kids?" Billy had been silent since he sat down. Now he was asking supid questions.  
  
"You need to walk to chase kids."  
  
"Last I heard all you needed was some sence. You got a little of that." Billy was never one to hold back. Jimmy either for that matter. But I knew he was holding back something. He had an opinion for everything that envolved my wife.  
  
"I just don't want something to happen and not be able to help." I take a long swig of beer and hoped the company I had wished for would leave. Jimmy got quiet. He was just looking out over the nieghborhood itching to say something.  
  
"You'd do okay Bosco." Billy sounded like he almost believed it. "Angle's starting school in a couple of months. I can't believe she's five."  
  
"Yeah." I didn't want to talk about the kids. As much as I love them I've been to busy feeling sorry for myself to pay much attention to them lately. Jimmy turned around and looked at me. The anger in his eyes told me he wasn't going to put up with my pity party much longer. He took a last swig of his beer and tossed the bottle in the trash can.  
  
"Grow up Boscorelli." He looked at me with such anger if I had been standing he would of knocked me on my ass. "You got the best thing in the world right here and you can't see it. Seajae doesn't care if you can walk or not. She loves you no matter what. And your kids.....your there dad weather you can chase after them in the park or not." He walked to the door. "One of these days you'll learn that the reason our wifes love us is because we're not perfect." He slamed the door. I looked at Billy and he shrugged.  
  
"Do expecting dad's get hormones?" I looked at my beer. Jimmy was right. Seajae loved me weather I could walk or not. But sometimes I just feel like if I was alone things would be better. I wouldn't have so many people depending on me.  
  
"I better head out to. When you figure things out Boscorelli give me a call. I want to know how this one ends." I was left alone again with my thoughts. Thoughts of how to spare my wife any more misery. Toughts of how to make my family whole again.  
  
--------------  
  
Seajae walked up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. I want to relax but I can't.  
  
"You need to eat." I wish I could tell her what I was feeling. I needed to her to love me like she used to.  
  
"Just leave me a plate." God I want to pull her down on my lap and kiss her. Hold her and tell her that I want to be ok again.  
  
"The kids want to have dinner with thier dad." She rubbed my shoulders a little more. That was a low blow. Using the kids agaist me. I shrugged off her shoulders.  
  
"I love you." She sqeezed my shoulders and stood there for a minute. I almost took her hand and pulled her back but she turned and left me sitting in the spring sunset.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Mommmy, I want to tell him I love him no matter what but he won't talk to me." I heard Angle Faith's small voice trembling. I was on my way to bed and I over here her talking to Seajae. God what the hell I'm I doing. My little girl was scared to talk to me. Wheeling into the bedroom I parked my chair infront of the bed and got in. Damb my legs. I hate not being able to walk into my little girls and tell her that I love her more then life it's self. I turn over and will myself to sleep. I hear Seajae go onto the porch. She'll be coming to bed soon. I need to fall asleep before she comes to bed. I can't talk to her now. I turn over one more time and let myself fall into a fitful sleep.  
  
-------------Jimmy--------------------  
  
Damn Bosco. I walked into his apartment bound and determend to make him see what the hell he was loosing. He was Seajae's everything. Couldn't he see that.  
  
"Jimmy?" Kim come's out of the bedroom in all her pregnant gloy. God I love her. I know Bosco loves his wife just as much as I love Kim. I know he can't just sit by and let her go.  
  
"Yeah Babe."  
  
"Where were you?" She looked like she'd been napping.  
  
"At Bosco and Seajae's. Me and Billy stopped by for a few beers." I take her in my arms and feel her and our baby. "God your beautiful Kimmy." I feel her smile agaist my shirt. "I know I haven't said it enough since.....well ever but never doubt I love you." I lift her chin and kiss her.  
  
"How's Bosco?"  
  
"Never seen him this down. I feel like we need to do or say something."  
  
"Give it time Jimmy. He's always been so strong."  
  
"I know." I stroke her hair. "Where's the kids?"  
  
"My mom's. Ireland was begging me to give her to the gypsies because I was so mean to her." She laughed. God I love her laugh. "Have I been that bad Jimmy?"  
  
"Naw.......nothing I can't handle." I give her one more kiss and take her hand. "Let's go see if we can induce labor......"  
  
------------Billy----------------  
  
I can't help but wonder how Seajae was holding up as I rock Kaitlyn to sleep. Olivia got a call at eight thirty and headed to work. I love the time I get to spend with my little girl. Bosco was more down then I hever saw him. I wish there was somthing I could do for the both of them. I look down and Kaitlyn's fast alseep. Standing up I kiss her on the forhead and lay her in her crib. I wish Bosco and Seajae could be this happy again. Seajae found me happiness with Olivia, maybe I can help her find happiness again with Bosco.  
  
-----------Seajae-------------  
  
Bosco's alseep as usal when I come to bed. I change into my US Marshall t shirt and crawl into bed. I know Elliot was right I need to give him time but......I just can't seem to wait. I need to know if he's ever going to love me like he used to. I turn over and his back is to me. I put my hand on it and slide it around him pulling myself close. I need to feel his warmth one last time. I kiss his shoulder and lean my cheek agaist his warm back.  
  
"I can't." I knew he would reject me even in his sleep but I was hoping I would have some time. Just to hold him. I pull back.  
  
"I'm sorry....I was lonely and I wanted....." I move over and start to get up but Bosco turns and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't go. " I sit on the bed. "I can't let you go on with me like this."  
  
"What do you mean like this?"  
  
"With me being .......cripple."  
  
"Bosco .......I love you weather you walk or not. It doesn't change just because you can't chase me around the bed at night." I cross my legs and look at him. He needed a shave and a haircut but he was everybit the man I married.  
  
"I just don't feel like.....like the man you need me to be."  
  
"Your the man I married. What's in your heart hasn't changed. I fell in love with the man inside. Weather you walk again doesn't determen how much I love you." I run a hand over his cheek. "You will always be the man I love."  
  
"How can you love a man who can't stand up. Who can't walk to you when you need a hand. Or help with the kids."  
  
"You can do all that. And if you go back to therepy you might not ever have to worry about never walking. The doctors told you that it wasn't permanent. I believe that we can get though this Bosco." I go on my knees and take his face between my hands. "You've always been my white knight. Now let me be yours." I kiss him hoping he still feels the love that I have for him. I close my eyes as I feel him touch my scar with the tatoo proving I belong to him and only him. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli. No matter what."  
  
"I love you too Seajae. I'm sorry for being an ass. I just ..... I just figured if it wouldn't hurt so much if you hated me."  
  
"I could never hate you Bosco. No matter how much you piss me off." I kiss him again and he holds me tight. I know in my heart everything will be ok. We'll get though this like we do everything else. We'll talk about quitting and taking a vacation and then we'll decide we can't take the time because niether one of us can stay away from the Job too long. We miss the danger, the power, the rush that came with it. When I married Maurice Boscorelli he was a cowboy in my mind. He didn't play by any rules, he just played to win. That's why we found each other and we stay together because we both play to win and when it comes to catching the bad guys, winning IS everything.  
  
----------Epilouge------------Three Weeks Later  
  
Seajae sat at her desk and looked out the small window. Things were working out. That's all that mattered. She watched Jimmy and Billy across the street rolling hoses. Kim was due any day now and well she was driving all of them crazy. Even Bosco refused to go visit her without back up. Things were going ok at the office. And well......Bosco's therepy was coming along. Hearing footsteps Seajae looked away from the window to see a man in cowboy boots and a hat pulled low over his eyes. Standing she nearly fell again when the man pushed up his hat and revield her clean shaven husband. Slowly he took a few steps into the room.  
  
"Howdy mam......heard you were looking for a good hand to russle the cattle 'round here." Tears streamed down her face. She walked around the desk and thew her arms around him.  
  
"God yes I need a cowboy just like you around here." She kissed him long and hard. "But you have to promise me no hero stuff. Just the normal ranch hand business. No going after russlers and such."  
  
"Sorry mam.....I can't promise you that."  
  
"We'll then......I guess my hero's have always been cowboy's so you've got the job......"  
  
AND ONCE AGAIN THE BOSCORELLI'S LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER 


End file.
